Naruto: Elemental Devil
by Advent Of Wrath
Summary: What would happend if a normal human was given an offer to help one Naruto Uzumaki to fame and glory, but what if that human have the power of The Dark knight, Sparda, including his decedents. Naruto x Devil May Cry. NarutoxHarem and OCxHarem.
1. The Offer of a lifetime

Chapter 1: The Offer.

Ok... Ok, I'm gonna say something, ok? I'm gonna make it official... I'm gonna say something about my life...

It fucking sucks.

Why? Oh well... You know... I'm a guy from another country. A guy who quickly learns English and Japanese. I'm sort of a normal guy, I guess. However, being like this is still not enough to get the others to accept me for who I am.

In school, everyone in my class... Ok, not everyone, but most of them in my class made fun of me because I'm from somewhere else. They always make fun of me, saying that I'm a stupid Russian kid... First of all, I'm not stupid. And I'm not from Russia either, but I have a small heritage of it. Somewhere else. I keep asking the teachers to make them stop. However, not even that can stop him. So... Every once in a while... I avoided some people who I never met in school. Yeah, school sucks, I know.

Although, unlike in school, I'm a lot relaxed at home and outside. It feels so relaxing to be in somewhere nice. However, there are some bad moments about the two of them. At home, my mom always yelled at me for an unknown reason. They always yelled at me to go to school, they always yelled at me to come and see them... Well... They acted like very responsible parents, I know. But the yelling is way out of line...

Outside... Well... I don't know what, but I guess it's because I always feel like some people are about to get me and kill me off. I was... well, a little protective to myself. And what's worse, the kids always made fun of me, like in school. So... This is a bunch of shit to me.

The name is Rett Clemons. Nice to meet you. "...Well, not that quick, but close. Anyway, here's the start of my afternoon...

It was a Friday afternoon. And after avoiding students, ignoring the names they called me, I came back home. I tried to turn the front doorknob, but it appears to be lock... Yeah...My parents always do that, being responsible parents.

I sighed. "Man... I wish I could knock the door so they can come and unlock the knob, but they'll end up yelling at me and telling me to always bring the keys... Oh well." I said. I begin to dig something in the right part of my back-pockets and pull out two sets of keys. I put one of the keys in the knob and unlock it. And so, I turn the knob and come inside of the house.

"I'm home!" I yelled to my parent... Although, for some reason, I received no answers. "...Ok. " Still no answer... Hm... Maybe I'll go check up in my parents' bedroom to see if they're in here. But instead, I see that the door to the bedroom was opened. And no sound of moans were heard. "Wow... They left?" I was surprised at first, but nothing is important right now.

"Hm... If I remember correctly, they should have left some notes somewhere around... here!" I spot a note laying on the table. I walk to it and pick it up, reading it.

_Dear Rett...___

_I gonna have to go to a meeting. So we want you to stay home and watch the house.___

_However, if you don't do it and just be lazy, No Afternoon plans after i get back. So be a good boy or else!___

_Mom._

"... Geez... That's brutal... There goes my afternoon work." I said as I head to my room.

I flopped on my looking at the ceiling just thinking of my life. Then all off a sudden my head begins to hurt like hell. I growled in pain but then I eventually blacked out.

((Unknown location))

As soon as I woke up I was in a blank land as in if nothing was here or anywhere.

"what the hell..." I said silently as I got up and keep looking around then I see what i couldn't believe to see, The Yondaime Hokage.

He was tall, just a few centimeters more so than Kakashi, and lean with squared shoulders and a strong stance. His hair was bright golden yellow and refused to be tamed by methods man or nature. His eyes were like blue sapphires…or chips of ice.

Overtop of the standard Jônin outfit, he wore his trademark white coat, the short sleeves ending about halfway down his chiseled but lean biceps. Red flames danced around the bottom hem, licking at the white and immortalized in cloth and thread. Black sandals left the front open to reveal tanned toes.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Rett Clemons" The Yondaime said with a grin.

My right eyebrow raised a bit as I crossed my arms. "How do you know me?" I asked.

"Well I kind of looked into your life and it was kind of ruff for ya." He said with a frown.

"I see." I said as I looked at the ground.

"Hey, don't look so down. I got something to offer to you." Yondaime said.

I looked at the Hokage with a Questionable look "What's the offer?"

The Hokage Grinned abit "My reasoning is simple. I've come because we feel that you could be...an assistance to Naruto in Konoha, so to speak."

As much as I expected to hear those words, it still takes me a minute to let them fully sink in. As far as I'm concerned right now, Naruto is nothing more than a character in an anime show to me. Is he actually suggesting that other dimensions exist parallel to our own...and for that matter, that I could make a difference in one?

"This is a joke, right?"

"This is no joke, I assure you. I merely came to ask for your assistance. That is, if you're willing to help."

A silence seems to set into the room as Yondaime finishes speaking. The logical side of my mind is once again taking over, my thoughts finally calming themselves down as I take a deep breath.

"What will people say if I go? Someone will notice I'm missing, I know," I say, looking over at the Yondaime, who simply nods, understanding.

"Do not worry. Time flows differently in our dimension than it does here. You may be in Elemental Countries for six months, yet it will only be a half hour here," he explains, looking over at me with the same calm expression.

'Only a half hour here, but six months there...incredible. If that's true, then what reason do I have not to go?'

The fourth watches me intently as I try to make my decision, neither of us moving from our spots. Finally, I nod slowly, giving my confirmation to the fourth.

"Okay. I'm in. But im gonna need some major power in order for it to work."

The Yondaime grinned as he sends some energy out of nowhere into my body. I felt intense strength and power surge though my body. Then as the Yondaime finished I was breathing hard then I realized my outfit change. My outfit consisted of black leather pants that hugged legs showing off how well toned they were, black combat boots, Gray t-shirt, and a midnight black trench coat that was parted in the middle having only a strap, made of the same material as the rest of the trench coat that could connect to the other side with a buckle.

"What I have given to you is power of the Devil Trigger that same from Dante Sparda, except its darker and stronger than his. You also have the weapons Rebellion, Yamato, Ebony & Ivory, Lucifer, Pandora, Gilgamesh, and Devil Bringer which you can use by just thinking of the weapon and you got it." The Yondaime explained.

I grinned. "Thanks Yondaime."

"Please. Just call me Minato Namikaze" Minato said

I chuckled abit "OK, Minato. So what now?"

Minato nods in response as he holds his hand out. Blue energy flies from his hands in lines, spinning around each other in an ovular formation and creating a Portal of light.

"All you have to do is step into this portal. This will take you to where Naruto is when he took to the scroll of sealing. You will have to discover the rest on your own."

I grinned big time. "Well...This party getting crazy. Let's Rock!" I said as I enter the Portal to a whole new journey.


	2. The Meeting and Beatdown

Chapter 2: The Meeting and The Beat down.

As the light dies down my vision returns to see that im near the old shack that Naruto learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. I sat near the shack and kept my head down until he arrived. five minutes later i hear something in the bushes. I raised my head to see none other than the #1 Hyperactive Soon-to-be Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. He was carrying the Scroll of Sealing

"Mizuki-Sensei! I brought the-Oh Hey. Are thought you were Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said as he scratch the back of his head.

I chuckled as i got up and dusted off my coat off. "Its ok, kid. Name Rett by the way." i said with a grin.

Naruto grinned as will. "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, Remember It!" He said out loud

I chuckled abit. "Don't worry I will Naruto." I said.

Naruto grinned ear to ear then he begins to read the Scroll

"I wonder what jutsu I should learn before Mizuki-sensei gets here. Lets see, Shadow Clone Jutsu. Damn it, that's my worst jutsu." Naruto groaned.

I looked at the Jutsu and smirked "I think this is some thing we can do, it's not those illuson clones, but physical ones. We also have enough chakra to do this." Naruto blink and shrugged his shoulders.

Then we have been practicing the Shadow clone jutsu for a few minutes and got the hang of it.

15 minutes later we were panting from exhaustion. Iruka, Naruto's teacher, was leaping from branch to branch until he reached the shed where we were. "You are in big trouble Naruto, stealing the fourths forbidden scroll. Why did you do it?" Iruka asked/yelled, then he looked at me. "and who are you?" He asked me.

"The names Rett. and i was helping my buddy Naruto out on something." I said with a grin.

Naruto was confused. "I thought this was an extra credit exam, Mizuki-sensei said it was."

Iruka went wide eyed when he heard that Mizuki told them stealing the forbidden scroll was a test. 'That could only mean-'

"Get down!!!" Iruka said as he pushed us down, Naruto landed on the soft grass, but I hit me head on a tree stump and was knocked out.

((Mindscape))

I open my eyes to find myself in a sewer like passage way, my legs ankle deep in water. I walk around and look at the pipes overhead to see blue stuff going though it. I think that these pipes represent my chakra pathways, seeing as how large they are they must also represent my level of chakra.

I've always wondered what the Kyuubi was really like, stories I've read either make her female of male, but I'm not really fuckin' sure. My answers will be given though If I can find the cage.

I wander around, but all these pathways are so confusing. It's like a gigantic maze and whenever I go the wrong way, I end up at a dead end, or at the beginning. I keep walking around until I hear something...

...crying.

I follow the sobs until I reach a large cage, with a slip of paper with the kanji 'seal' locking it. I hear the crying from in the cage and I find a beautiful young woman at least a year younger than me crying into her hands. My heart feels a bit broken at seeing this, as I've always hated it when a beautiful girl cries her heart out from sadness. I slowly walk to the cage, so that I don't make a sound and startle her. As I get closer, I ease through the bars and make it to her sobbing form. I put my hand on her shoulder which earns me a startled,

"**Kyaa!!**" She cried out alarmed. She looks fearfully at me with tears ruining her flawless form.

"Don't worry, it's okay, I won't hurt you miss." I said soothingly with a warm smile on my face.

She visibly calmed down and she then buried her face into my chest, still sobbing.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, don't worry about anything miss." I say as I try to comfort her. Whispering soothing words to her and stroking her back.

I was a bit shocked by this, because even in the stories I've read she never cried as much as this. But I also feel sad for her because I can't think of anything else to calm her than what I'm doing right now. I can feel her pain, her sadness, her despair, and I feel so helpless because I can't do anything.

So I sit there in silence, hugging the so called 'evil demon' tightly. I wipe away a few of the tears, trying to calm her down. No sounds were made other than the sobs that echoed throughout her cage.

--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--

After she finally calms down, I say something to break the silence.

"Are you alright now, miss?" I ask. I wipe away the leftover tears on her face.

"**Y-Yes thank you for that.**" She replies greatfully.

"May you please tell me why you were crying?"

"**I realized that everything that happened recently wasn't a dream, that I was truly sealed away**." She said sadly.

"So I take it that you have been sleeping the entire time?" I ask.

She nods "**Yes, I have. I take it that you must be my container then?**"

I chuckled as I shook my head, "No, my name Rett Clemons, Im just going here for a while." She returns my smile. "Now may you please introduce yourself, I want you to tell me your true name, and not your title." I asked her.

"**I am Kira Yoko, Rett-kun, but how do you know about my title?**"

"Well to give you an explanation in a nutshell, I am an otherworlder sent by the Fourth to protect your vessel, go figure."

Kira giggled a bit, "Well I **have to say that I've lucked out, ne?**"

"My previous life was in a world much different from this one. So I have a lot of insight on things." I said smiling.

"**Really? Like what?**" she asked.

I sighed, "Like how that bastard, Uchiha Madara, tortured and took control of you, making you attack Konoha." I said with venom as a dark aura surrounded my body. Kira winced at the name a bit but she shivered at the aura around me but she stopped.

"**If you don't mind me asking, how was your life in the otherworld you use to live in?**" Kira asked me.

"Well one thing...It fucking sucks. I was just an outcast to my own nation" I said somberly.

"**O-Oh, I'm sorry Rett-kun, I didn't mean to-**"

I smiled at her, "It's okay, I'll never know why people say sorry for something they're never involved with."

"But, right now, I need your help with something Kira."

"**What do you need?**"

"Well, for one, I need you to help train Naruto, I gotta get him stronger to kick ass when he needs to." I said smirking.

She giggled and nodded.

"I also need you to give him enhanced senses, alter his body into that of a half demon, and let me and him sign the fox contract if you have one." I said

She looked at me questionably before she nodded. "What do I get in return, Rett-kun?"

"Well, I could free you. The fox contract, if it works correctly, will allow me to summon you and regulate how much power you have when you come out. It's not total freedom, but you'll be out nonetheless." I ask.

She smiles as she gives me a hug, "**Thank you, Rett-kun. I accept.**"

I blushed but I grinned again, "Great! I...um… guess I'll talk to you later Kira-chan, Ja Ne!" I said as I exited Naruto's mind and got to work on my plan.

Kira blushed at the suffix added to her name and smiled, "**Arigato, Rett-kun.**"

And that was the beginning of a long and beautiful relationship.

((Real world))

Mizuki came out of hiding and looked down. "Naruto, don't give Iruka the scroll, quickly give it to me." Naruto was shocked that Mizuki attacked Iruka.

"Naruto, don't listen to Mizuki, he intends to use the scroll for his own personal gain!!!" Iruka yelled.

Mizuki frowned then smirked. "Naruto, do you know why the village hates you." Iruka went wide eyed. "Mizuki, don't!!! It's forbidden!!!"

Mizuki ignored Iruka and continued. "The third made a law that prevents the younger generation about it." Iruka started to pull himself off the shed. Mizuki's smirk turned into an evil grin. "The Kyuubi was never killed, no matter how strong the fourth was he could kill that demon, so he had to seal it. He sealed it inside a baby, and that baby was you, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!!!"

Naruto felt only sorrow remembering the past of his life, as tears fell from his eyes then he glared at Mizuki. "Your lying you bastard. I have a friend and he doesn't think of me that way"

Mizuki gritted his teeth then thought of another lie. "Maybe because he doesn't like you demon brat and probably wanted to know the truth that your the demon that killed the live of the leaf village. In fact he could probably be one himself."

Naruto went wide eyed, thinking if what Mizuki said was true or false. _'No, that's not true. Is it?'_

Naruto was about to believe it until he heard that I yelled. "Mizuki, you should shut the hell up! One: I would never hate my friend. And the reason why is…Demons never cry!!!"

Then I raised my hand forward and began to think of a weapon _'Come, Rebellion!!!'_

Then in a flash of dark red light, a sword appeared in my hand. It was a large double bladed sword that was as long as he was tall on his back that had the top half of an evil skeleton for the guard with what looked like bones attached to the rib cage that showed there and on top of the skull were two devil like horns.

Naruto jaw dropped at the sight of his friend summoning a sword that has demonic powers, Iruka was the same as Naruto, but Mizuki laughed evily.

"You think a genjutsu could fool me, think again. Kai!!!" Mizuki said.

Rebellion was still there, ready to slaughter the hell out of Mizuki, who still thought this was genjutsu.

"Demon brat, why won't the genjutsu be released." Mizuki said angrily.

I smirked. "That's because this isn't a genjutsu, this is real." I said, charging towards Mizuki. Mizuki decided to throw one of his shuriken on his back at me, only have hit shattered when Rebellion hit it.

Mizuki got cut straight in the chest and felt major pain attacking his body from both the inside and out. Mizuki was then pushed back by the energy and hit a near by tree, knocking of his head band.

"Well he won't be returning to life…ever" I said as Rebellion disappeared

"Well, you both stopped Mizuki from getting the scroll, your both now a genin. Rett, go get Mizuki's head band, it's yours now, but now I have to the Hokage about this" Iruka said.

I nodded as I went to get Mizuki's headband and tied it on my forehead.

Iruka turned to Naruto, took of his own head band and gave it to Naruto. "Naruto you earned this too." he said with a grin.

Naruto grinned as well as he takes the headband and ties it on his head.

'Yep. This is gonna get interesting.' I said as I followed them to the Hokage Tower in Konoha.


	3. Another Beatdown Bullet Style

Chapter 3: Another beatdown. Bullet Style

Sasuke Sarutobi saw everything from the viewing orb, and to say he wasn't happy was a slight understatement. He was down strait worried and scared as hell. And its because of my power I just used

He heard a knock on his office door. "Come in" The old Hokage said. Iruka, Me, and Naruto entered the room with the forbidden scroll.

"Hey old man, tell us the truth of the Kyuubi, and I want to know who my parents really were." Naruto said rather loudly.

The old man groaned, knowing that he would have to tell them. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you. Your father was.." Sarutobi was cut off by Me. "His father was Minato Namikaze and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

Sarutobi dropped his pipe, Iruka just gapped at the mention of Naruto was the son of two legendary ninja of the village.

Naruto didn't have a clue until I told him. "IM THE SON OF THE FOURTH AND ONE OF THE GREATEST ANBU!!!" Naruto yelled. Sarutobi nodded and looked at me for some answers. "How do you know who his parents were, Mr...?" Sarutobi asked.

"The names Rett Clemons and who else would have yellow hair and have a major hyperactive attitude." I said.

Sarutobi chuckled bit of this then Naruto asked. "Okay, why are you here.?"

I smirked. "I made a promise to your father that incase if anything happened to him. Hokage-san, I wish to be the boys partner." I explained.

The old Hokage was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Alright, but I will have to put you as another Genin for Naruto's team and you will only be able to help him, right?"

I nodded. "So who will be their teams sensei, other than me being Naruto's partner."

Sarutobi picked up the file and said. "Their sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno as teammates. but sense your added to the team im gonna have to Anko Mitarashi to your team"

I scowled at the mention of the Uchiha, but I then smirked. "I am going to have a whole lot of fun with that team. Torturing the Uchiha and Haruno and training with Naruto and Anko."

Iruka got shivers when I said that. "Just take it easy, I don't want either of the two hurt-" Iruka said until he was cut off.

"Iruka, I know your concerned for them, but they are no longer kids. They can make their own choices." the Hokage said. I nodded and let the office to get ready for the team.

-the next day-

The passing class of this year was in the classroom. Sasuke was brooding like an emo, Shino stayed quiet, Hinata was fantasying about Naruto. (for the pervs, think of Naruto as Hinata's sexual master with a few bondage things added in. 0_o) Shikamaru was snoozing, Choji was eating chips, Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru, and the rest of the class was doing nothing or doing somthing. Naruto and I entered the room and got some looks from everyone. "Dobe, what are you doing here? You failed the test. and who the hell are you" Sasuke said in a demanding tone.

Naruto chuckled. "As much as I would like to tell you, I would rather keep it a secret."

"And as for me, you'll have to wait." I said as I sat down at a desk in a 'kickback-and-relax' position

Sasuke glared at me. 'When Iruka-sensei gets here, I'll demand to fight the 'no-name' fool so I can see what ever jutsu he has and add it to my own so I can kill him' I smirked inwardly that Sasuke took the bait that he was about to get the living hell beaten out of him.

Sakura and Ino entered the room yelling about who gets to sit next to their 'Sasuke-kun'. They noticed that I was sitting a seat away from Sasuke. "Oui, Baka! move so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun, and why are you here? You not a genin, so get out!!!" Sakura Yelled.

I scowled as I pointed with my thumb towards my headband "Unless your as blind as hell or as dumb as a pile of shit. This headband proves it." I said in a board tone.

Ino giggled abit but Sakura was so red with anger, that she grabbed a kunai and tried to kill me, keyword tried. I jumped from my desk, then I grabbed her hand that had the kunai, slammed it to the desk while taking the Kunai from her, and placed it near her fingers.

"Unless you want to loose your fingers, You leave me the hell alone." I said in a cold voice as I slammed the Kunai in the desk between the opening of the index & middle finger, lets say Sakura and the fangirls were scared of me now. I moved to where Naruto & Hinata are sitting and sat like I did before the Sasuke fangirls got here.

"Nice dude." Naruto as we gave a high-five. Then I looked the Hyuuga girl and gave a short bow with a small smile. The girl did the same but she was still red when Naruto sat with her.

Then Iruka came in. "Sit down and listen. Your teams will be." We're just going to skip to Naruto's team. "Team 7: Rett Clemons, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Iruka continued until all the teams were said. Sasuke stood up and used his 'I'm an Uchiha so give me what I want' tone.

"I demand to fight Rett Clemons, there is no way he's a Genin. If I win, he has to leave and admit he snuck in here to be a genin." Iruka sighed at Sasuke's demand as I chuckled. "What happens if I win?"

Sasuke glared at Me. "If you do some how win, which I doubt, I'll teach you all of my fire jutsu of my clan."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Whatever."

-15 Minutes outside-

"I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass." Sasuke declared.

"You can try Sasuke-san. You can try." I sighed.

Meanwhile the fan club was cheering on their Sasuke-kun. "Go Sasuke-kun! Kick his ass! That loser can't match you."

"You hear that?" Sasuke asked charging, "You're gonna lose!" The Uchiha threw a punch at me only for me to dodge it and all of the others effortlessly. "Dammit stop dodging so I can hit you!"

I just stopped his punch with my hand, "Isn't it the point for me to dodge idiot. You're annoying go away." I said before punching the Uchiha in his stomach and sending him back into a tree. Unfortunately for me, Sasuke wasn't giving up. He got up, pulled out a kunai and ran at him.

"Sasuke is disqualified for using a weapon in a taijutsu match!" Iruka yelled out hopping to stop the fight.

"Actually Iruka-sensei I don't mind a match like this. But don't blame me if he gets hurt because of his stupid actions." I said dodging Sasuke's attack.

Know he couldn't stop him Iruka allowed the match to go on. But he was unaware that they were being watched.

-Hokage Tower-

Sarutobi was watching the fight through his crystal ball along with a few Jônin; Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Kakashi Hatake, and Gai Maito.

"So this is the Clemons kid?" Asuma asked his father.

"Yes he is." Sarutobi replied.

"I must say he does fight very well I wonder who taught him?" Kakashi pondered.

"HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH IS SHINING BRIGHTLY! IF I CAN NOT MATCH HIM I'LL RUN TO WIND COUNTRY AND BACK ON MY HANDS! IF I CAN'T DO THAT I'LL DO THREE MILLION PUSH UPS WITH A TEN TON BOULDER ON MY BACK! IF I CAN NOT DO THAT-" Gai ranted not realizing the people in the room ignoring him.

"Hokage-sama do you know why he's here?" Kurenai asked.

"From him I don't know all the details but he made a promise from the fourth to look after Naruto but I don't know when-"

"OH MY GOD DID HE JUST SUMMONED WEAPONS!" Gai yelled making everyone in the room look into the crystal ball, and sure enough in my hands were Ebony&Ivory.

-Back to the Fight-

The fight was getting deadly Sasuke has already put a few small cuts on my jacket, which pissed me off. However Sasuke himself was already suffering from some bruises.

Sighing that the fight was getting nowhere I decided to end the fight. I pretended to leave an opening for the Uchiha to attack me, and that said person took the bait. As he got close I summoned out Ebony & Ivory and fired at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke screamed out in pain as the bullet and burned at the same time. He hit the ground rolling, until he came to a complete stop ten feet away from me. He was about to get up when he felt a sandal on his neck, and stared up my emotionless eyes while I pointed Ebony at his head.

"Rett enough is enough you've already beaten him." Iruka said appearing next to him.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei just got caught up in the moment." I said as I made my guns disappeared. I started walking away until Sasuke jumped to his feet and yelled at me.

"Punk, tell me how you got so strong!"

"Why?" I asked, though knowing the reason already.

"Because I demand it!"

"You demand it? Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're a sad little man. You are nothing but a spoiled brat, always expecting to get your way because you are the "last" Uchiha. You have absolutely no power over me, so I don't have to do anything you ask or "order" me to. You are nothing but a small bug to me." I said shaking my finger while walking away.

In a rage Sasuke ran at me. He jumped into the air and made a flying kick that was about to connect with the back of my head, but I whirled around, and caught Sasuke's foot by the ankle. I then swung Sasuke over my head and smashed him into the ground knocking him unconscious.

Sighing I let go of the boys ankle and walked away...until Sasuke's fangirls started screaming at me. They were screaming at me saying, "How can you do that to Sasuke-kun" or, "You monster" and the famous, "You will be killed for this."

I just ignored them and walked away to the Hokage tower along with Naruto.


	4. Wrong words Introduction GILGAMESH!

Chapter 4: Wrong words. Introduction. GILGAMESH STYLE!

Sarutobi sighed, the council was on his back demanding my death for "trying to kill the last Uchiha". Currently he was in the council chambers with all the clan heads, civilian council, the elders, various Jounin, witnesses who saw the fight, the so-called "victim" who by the way was completely healed by the way, and yours truly along with Naruto.

Time for an explanation you see the council room, is a large circular room with rows of climbing stands and small desk tops. On the lowest levels of the seats were the ten civilian council members and where Sally Haruno a member of said council sat at, behind them were the shinobi council seats, amongst them were the Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Inuzuka Clan heads. However there was one empty chair that used to belong to the Uchiha, but it will remain vacant until Sasuke is old enough to claim it. On the upper levels were three men, they were wearing white cloaks and different masks, they were the ANBU, Hunter-nin, and the ANBU black ops. And finally behind them at the top were the elders which included Sarutobi's teammates Koharu and Homura, while the last one was a one armed man named Danzou leader of the ROOT ANBU; although nobody knew they existed yet.

Why was I here? Simple, I was on 'trial'.

"Rett Clemons, it says here that you viciously assaulted Sasuke Uchiha. Is this true?" the Sandaime already knew it wasn't true, but he had to do his job or he would never get to go home.

I shook my head, "No Hokage-sama, the Uchiha demanded a fight and I kicked his ass. After I won I tried to walk away, but he attacked me from behind. So I caught his kick, and slammed him into the ground." I gave my reply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sarutobi nodded, "Alright, that's your story, I already asked Sasuke. And he didn't comment, so I have to ask some of the witnesses who saw the fight."

The Third turned to Sakura. "Sakura Haruno was it?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "That it correct Hokage-sama."

"May I have your story? You were present at the fight."

Sakura instantly cast an angry glare at me. "Sasuke-kun was injured by this freak for no reason!" she hissed.

The same was said from Ino and Sasuke's other fangirls. I clenched my fists but they're not worth it. Naruto wanted to yell in outrage, but he knew that it would do no good and make him look like a fool. Plus I knew that the Hokage had been watching the fight, by looking through his crystal ball.

However when we listened to the guys I couldn't help but feel some pride, hearing how I kicked the bastards ass. We also heard Iruka's side of the story which was more detailed then my story was by a long shot, but what mad me pissed when I heard Mizuki's sorry ass story saying I was about to kill the entire class and burn down the village.

The verdict was that I was innocent of all charges, and that this "trial" was a waste of time. He ordered everyone minus Me, Naruto, and the entire council to stay in the room.

Sighing at the stupidity of the council, Sarutobi spoke the dreaded demands the council asked him to tell Naruto, "Rett even though you are innocent, the council still asks for your reason to be here." he sighed.

"So?" I asked.

"So why are you here?" Homura asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you." I spat with venom in my voice that made Naruto shiver to the bone.

"Why you ungrateful little-"

"That's enough Homura!" Sarutobi shouted at his teammate.

"Are we done yet, this meeting is too troublesome." Shikaku Nara sighed.

"I just have one question for the brat." Danzou said, "We of the council demand you hand over your to Sasuke."

"What did you say?" I said in a low voice.

"I said we demand you hand over those weapons you posses to Sasuke Uchiha." Danzou repeated earning a blast of killing intent from me.

"Listen you bandaged pig fucker! You have no right to demand me to hand over my sacred possessions!"

"The hell we do! You are now a shinobi of this village, so you have no choice but to listen to us!" Koharu yelled.

In response I summoned Rebellion, its flames roaring with rage, "I will never hand over my Sensei's weapons to anyone!"

"Who is this sensei of yours anyways? Whoever he was he was some sorry excuse of a man to train a monster like you!" Danzou laughed, making Naruto release even more killing intent that could be felt throughout the entire village.

"YOU FUCKING PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF SPARDA-SENSEI THAT WAY!" I Roared at the council, making everyone in the room, minus Sarutobi and Naruto all turn a deathly pale.

"Y-y-you mea-an to sa-sa-say th-at-at man w-w-w-as-s-s-s yo-ur-" a woman with pink hair on the civilian council stuttered out.

"That's right my sensei was The Dark knight, Sparda himself." I said coldly making Rebellion disappear.

"Remember this I will not take anyones bullshit. If I'm attacked by anyone I'll defend myself and kill them, if I hear anyone breaking the Sandaime's law that concerns one Uzumaki Naruto I'll kill them as well, and if you pull a stunt like this ever again...I'll make the Kyuubi attack look like a harmless little fox when I'm through with this village." I said to everyone with malice in his voice, and stormed out of the room with Naruto & Sarutobi. Leaving a foul smell from the civilian council, smirking members from the shinobi council, and plotting elders.

-Academy-

As Naruto and I returned to the class we see only Sasuke and Sakura in the classroom.

"Where the hell did you two dobes been?" Sasuke demanded.

"None of your damn business." Naruto and I said at the same time as we took a seat.

After a few more minutes a screeching the door finally opened showing two people. It revealed a man in the standard Jounin attire, a mask that covered the bottom of his face, silver hair that defied gravity, and had his hitai-ate covering his left eye. Yep thats Kakashi Hatake.

And the other one was female Said...well there was only one word to describe her: Sexy! She had dazzling lavender hair tied that spiked up into an exotic, comb-like pattern in the back while the rest of it cascaded down the sides of her face to end slightly below her jaw with her Leaf hitai-ate tied securely to her forehead. Her skin was flawless, and radiated with perfection. She wore little to no clothing at all, instead she wore nothing but a single fishnet bodysuit covering her naked and sexy figure. She wore a tan trench coat that barely covered her breasts, a dark orange skirt that barely defied the word mini. Below that, her shins were covered up by hazy white shin guards, and navy blue shinobi sandals. Yep its Anko Mitarashi, The 'Sexy and single' Kunochi.

"Are you guys Team Seven?" Anko asked.

"YOU TWO ARE LATE!!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi just smiled under his mask, "My first impression is...I hate you. Meet me on the roof in one minute." with that, the man and girl left in a cloud of smoke.

I disappeared in a swirl of flames along with Naruto with his unnatural speed, this made the other two insanely jealous but they reluctantly took the stairs.

Roof Top

Sasuke walked onto the roof a minute later followed by Sakura. They saw me, Naruto and the sensei's already waiting for them.

"Alright then. Let's get to know each other! You know likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals. You go first, pinkie." Kakashi pointed at Sakura, who took offense to the nickname.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Okay then my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your concern, my dreams...goal for the future well I haven't thought that far, I have lots of hobbies..."

'All we learned was his name.' the three thought with a sigh while i shooked my head.

Anko went next. "My name is Anko Mitarashi, My likes Dango's and torturing, kicking pervert ass, and learning new strategies and technices. My dislikes are Uchiha and their fanboys and girls, traitors, and people who back stab their friends. My hobbies are training, reading, and having dango's. My dream is to kill a certain Sannin."

"Now pinkie tell us about yourself."

"Umm...sure my name is Sakura Haruno, I like...( glances at Sasuke and giggles ) I dislike Ino-pig and ( she glares at Naruto and me ). My hobbies are...( she glances at Sasuke and giggles again ) my goal is ( she glances at Sasuke again and squeals loudly )

'Great a fangirl.' both Naruto, Kakashi, thought with disdain.

"Okay now you, Mr. Sunshine." Kakashi said, pointing at Sasuke.

"Hmph. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing, I dislike everything, I have no hobbies, my goal...no, my ambition is the kill and certain man and revive my clan." Sakura just stared at Sasuke like he had just said the coolest thing in the world.

'Great an avenger/emo.' Naruto, Kakashi, Anko, & I thought again.

"Now you, Kid" Kakashi pointed to Naruto

Naruto Grinned. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are is my friend Rett, ramen, jutsu and Hinata-chan. My dislikes are an emo duck ass, a pink haired fangirl, and the time it make ramen. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen, hanging out with my friends, and training. My dream is to be come Hokage so that the village won't look down on me and my friend."

Sasuke & Sakura scoffed at Naruto's dream. I thought that it was a great dream to follow, so did Kakashi and Anko.

"Alright now you." Kakashi pointed at me.

"My name is Rett Clemons that is all you need to know." I said with a devils smirk.

'So, I have a fangirl, an avenger, ramen addict, and a wildcard. Was Hokage-sama on crack placing these four together?' Kakashi mentally sighed.

He pulled out an orange book and said. "Well, since the council thinks any team with Sasuke in it deserves to pass, we won't do the exam to see who passes. We will evaluate your skills thought, so meet us at training ground seven." Kakashi disappeared in a shushin, Anko left the same way, Naruto and I jumped from roof to roof, heading towards the training grounds. Sasuke and Sakura only walked to the grounds.

-Training ground seven-

Anko was reading a old book of hers while Kakashi was pretending to read so he can sneak peeks at Anko's body. "Why haven't I seen you before beautiful?" Kakashi asked hoping to get a date.

Anko new that lame pick up line. "Sorry, I don't date a pervert like you." Anko said.

Kakashi sighed in defeat. Naruto and I shortly arrived to the grounds.

Naruto asked. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, what will we be learning." Kakashi was stroking his chin abit. "Well, you and your friend will be working on chakra control exercies, so will Sakura, Sasuke will also learn them but he will learn jutsu as well."

Anko glared at Kakashi with a furious look. "So your basicly abadoning your other students to train the Uchiha. The reason I'm here is to only teach Naruto and Rett, not that brat the council so greatly kiss his ass." I smirked as did Naruto, Kakashi laughed abit.

"True on that, Anko." Kakashi said as Sasuke and Sakura finally arrived and Kakashi said. "To evaluate your skills, there will be a match. Sasuke and Sakura vs. Naruto and Rett."

Sakura was cheering that she will be fighting along side Sasuke, and Sasuke was thinking he will beat us and send Naruto back to the academy and me out of here. Oh hes dead wrong

Kakashi began the fight. I call forward the weapon of choice. 'Gilgamesh'

In a blazing light surrounded my forearms & feet and silver demonic-like gauntlets and boots appeared at each known place its for. "Naruto, Ready to use that move?"

Naruto grinned as he pulled out a tri-pronged kunai out of his kunai pouch. Kakashi's and Anko's eyes widen. 'thats-' their thought were interrupted as Naruto threw near Sakura's feet. She was about to get it till Naruto appeared out of nowhere and punch her in in the stomach. Sakura passed out from the hit.

Sasuke was about to attack me till time slowed down so short that a millisecond took one second. I then punched Sasuke in the face, kicked him sideways, then as time regain it Seconds; my right fist caught on fire and i used a new jutsu.

"Katon: Inferno Breakthrough!" I said as I jabbed my fist forward as an flaming typhoon, like the Wind Breakthrough except with flames, send the Uchiha flying with alot of burn marks

Kakashi and Anko jaw dropped to the ground. Then as they regain their composer Anko chuckled. "It looks like they win-"

Sakura screamed. "They cheated, they were probably using a forbidden and illegal jutsu." Anko, Naruto, and I sweat dropped.

"Sakura, they were not using forbidden jutsu." Anko said. Sasuke went in to his 'I'm an Uchiha, give me what I want' tone. "Teach me how to do that." Sasuke demanded. Anko chuckled and said. "I don't think so Uchiha, I am only teaching Naruto and Rett, no one else."

Sasuke went back to brooding, thinking when he gets the sharingan he'll copy the abilities that we revealed today.

Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to go out with her. Naruto and I went back to Naruto's apartment to rest for tomorrow.


	5. Riding The Wave to Hell

Chapter 5: Riding the waves.

Naruto and I was pissed. Why you ask? It's simple we're on a team with an emo, and a screeching banshee, but the sensei's are cool with us. And for three months they've done nothing but D-rank missions from digging up weeds to catching the Daimyo's wife's cat. Because we have been so busy with the missions Naruto did not have time to read the scroll his father gave him. Not to mention Anko is on a mouth long mission trip

Also the day after his Genin Exam, they met Konohamaru; The Sandaime Hokage's grandson.

Flashback

We find Naruto and I walking home from getting his picture taken for his ninja license. However the photographer started giving us crap and that put us in a foul mood. Naruto was heading back to his apartment as I walked around the village abi. Lost in thought I wasn't paying attention to his surroundings until he was suddenly barreled over by something smaller then him. A child most likely.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you imbecile!" yep. Definitely a child. I suppressed a sigh. This was just what he needed right now.

"Hey idiot! You gonna say something!?" the child yelled.

I got to feet with a suddenness that sent the kid sprawling to the ground and flopping onto the ground with a dull thud. "Watch where your going brat." I then turned to continue on my way.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! Apologize!"

I turned around with a glare that caused the kid to flinch. And finally got a good look at the kid. He was about the average height of an eight or nine year old, had black eyes that held total innocence something which I almost envied. He was wearing the most stupidest hat I had ever seen that made his brown hair stick out of it like a volcano spewing out lava. His clothes consisted of a simple yellow shirt, white shorts, and blue sandals, the only thing that didn't fit his clothing was that long-assed blue scarf the went to the ground.

"Leave me alone." I said. This was _not_ the time to be on my nerves.

The kid quickly regained his composure and said, "No! After you knocked me over you expect me to just drop it?! Who do you think you are!?"

I turned around. By This time several villagers had gathered and were looking worried, "First of all _you_ crashed into _me_ so shut your mouth and leave."

The kid scowled and ran up to me, "Hey! Do you know who I am? I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi! The honorable grandson of the third Hokage! Show some respect!"

As soon as those words left Konohamaru's mouth he was roughly lifted into the air by the front of his shirt. He gazed into my eyes and felt afraid for the first time in his life. But before he could say anything a sunglasses wearing Jônin appeared and scowled at me.

"Release the Honorable grandson this instant!" he shouted.

Konohamaru felt a bit of courage return and he began to speak again, "Yeah put me down! Ya don't wanna have to face my grandfather do ya? If you hit me then you're screwed!"

I narrowed his eyes as the kid began to smirk.

"Release the Honorable grandson this instant!" the Jônin yelled once again. The villagers were getting antsy. They wanted to say something but they knew they would only make things worse for the boy. After I killed Mizuki as if it was nothing.

Konohamaru gazed into my eyes defiantly and said, "So you won't put me down? Are you scared? You can't touch me if you do then you face punishment from my grandfather! It's better for you to just apologize and put me down."

"Yes, listen to what he says!" the Jônin yelled yet again.

"Hah! I'm untouchable! You'd be an idiot to hit me!"

That was it. And everyone saw it. They went to say something but it was too late. Without a word I nailed Konohamaru on his head, and tossed him to the hard ground behind me. Konohamaru landed squarely on his ass, skidded a couple of feet before slamming into a wooden fence. The Jônin was stunned. I looked at the Jônin and said, "I wouldn't care if the brat was related to God himself. Make sure he knows that labels and association mean shit to me." and with that, I was gone.

The villagers moved over to where Konohamaru was unconscious to give the boy any kind of help. They also made it point to tell him that Naruto was not someone to piss off. The Jônin glared. "Don't think this is over demon." he grumbled.

Unfortunately where ever I went Konohamaru followed, and it wasn't too hard to tell since the boy didn't hide his chakra signature very well. Or the fact that he held a blanket camouflaged as a fence sideways showing his feet, and the square rock with holes that followed him everywhere he went.

Finally he had enough and kicked the pathetic disguise at least two miles away leaving Konohamaru exposed. "Uh hehe, how are you doing?" the Hokage's grandson asked with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

I examined the child with a raised eyebrow before he spoke in a flat monotone voice, "What do you want?" there were numerous answers Naruto expected to hear from him like another demand for an apology. However his answer shocked him.

"Will you train me Boss?" Konohamaru asked, pure sincerity in his voice as he asked his question.

I had only one thing to say to this, "What?"

"Please train me." Konohamaru said with a huge smile.

"Why?"

"Because I won't leave you alone until you do."

I thought about this for a moment. I could always kill the kid, but then he would have the village after his head. After another period of thought I gave Konohamaru his answer.

"Fine." he then grabbed Konohamaru's shoulder, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

We now find them at Team Sevens training ground.

"Alright kid tell me what do you know about chakra." I said.

"To perform techniques, ninja need to use their chakra. Chakra comes from two places: the first is the bodies energy inherent in the trillions of their cells and the second is the mental and spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release these two energies. The amount of chakra required for a technique will vary depending upon its size and complexity. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize an elemental ninjutsu style." Konohamaru recited.

"Yea now do it without that scroll you're holding." I sweat dropped, "Today I'm going to show you how to climb a tree."

"Boss I already know how to climb a tree." Konohamaru stated the obvious.

"That's right, but...there's just one rule. No hands." I said now letting Konohamaru know that he'll have try to climb a tree with this condition.

"Umm, are you serious Boss? You're kidding, right?" Konohamaru asked his "sensei".

Without responding I then did the tiger seal and they saw faint bit of dust lift from my feet. I then proceeded to walk towards one of the trees in the surrounding area. What they expected see when I put my foot on the trunk of the tree and try to walk up it was to see me fall straight on my ass, but that was not what they saw and it surprised him. Because there I was, casually walking up the tree with hands in my coat pockets. When I finished walking, I was hanging upside down from a branch. This action made Konohamaru jump up and say how cool that was.

"Focus your chakra into your feet and try to stick to the tree." I then took out a kunai and threw it at Konohamaru's feet, "Use this to mark your progress." I continued as I fell from the tree and landed on the ground.

Needless to say Konohamaru picked up the kunai and ran at the tree...however in his excitement he forgot to add chakra to his feet, and he slammed face-first into said tree.

As the day wore on I saw that Konohamaru's progress, and he must say the kid was good. After falling on his ass, and head numerous times the kid was making steady progress. But the day was nearing into the late afternoon I told Konohamaru to take a break seeing him about to collapse from exhaustion.

We were both sitting on a fallen log, drinking some Dr. Pepper that I bought, both looking at the sunset. there was one word that could be described for this scene: Peaceful.

After finishing my drink I spoke, "Why did you want me to train you exactly?"

"Because you hit me." seeing I raise an eyebrow he continued, "Grandpa gave the name Konohamaru. I'm named after the village. Even though everyone knows my name, nobody ever calls me that. When someone is talking about me or calling me calling me all they see is the Hokage's grandson. I'm sick of it no one sees me as me, that is why Ebisu; the glasses guy is training me to become Hokage. By training under him he says I will become Hokage in no time. That is what I want so people can acknowledge me as me. But unlike the others who always kiss up to me, you were the first to do something different. Now that I'm training under you I'll become Hokage for sure."

Naruto could relate to the kid when he was about that age. He was always screaming that he was going to be Hokage. But after I arrived I gave him a reason and now I have to give it to Konohamaru. Sighing I stood up. "Idiot who would acknowledge a brat like you."

"Huh?"

"The Hokage title a little brat could take." I continued.

"WHAT?!"

"This isn't kids play, moron! Hokage...if you want the title that bad, then."

"THEN WHAT?!" Konohamaru screamed.

"Then stop being naive." I said coldly, shocking Konohamaru, "The Hokage title, is the title of the greatest shinobi in the village. He or she is the one who has mastered over a thousand jutsus, who has killed more people than you can even think of, and is willing to give his or her life for the village without a second thought."

I then stood up to leave, "Remember there are never shortcuts in life...Konohamaru." and with that Naruto left.

A few minutes later I spoke, "You can come out now Ebisu." a second later said glasses-wearing Jônin appeared in front of him.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"All of it." the Special Jônin answered.

"Good, I expect great things out of him. So don't try to fill his head with that shortcut nonsense." I then walked past him not knowing that I changed Ebisu's view of the so-called Demon or better yet Devil.

Flashback Ends

Needless to say I wasn't bothered by them again...well for now. Anyways Team Seven finally returned from their latest mission.

"Team Seven turning in our report Hokage-sama." Kakashi reported.

Everyone just looked at how, the cat's owner; Madame Shijimi squeezed the life out of Tora. "Ohhh, my baby, my baby Tooooorrrrrrraaaaa-cccchhhhhaaaannnnn! Don't run away again!" the hugging Tora was put under could easily be called animal abuse.

'_Now I know why it keeps running away.'_Team Seven and I thought in a union.

Madame Shijimi paid her mission fees and about to walk out, when I spoke to her. "Excuse me Shijimi-dono I believe I can stop Tora from running away." he said to her, making everyone wonder if that was even possible.

"Really? Care to share?" Madame Shijimi asked.

"It's really simple, Pet him not squeeze him." I said and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. And needless to say the cat never bothered anyone ever again.

After that Team Seven left, and a few minutes later Team Eight arrived asking for a C-ranked mission.

Two days later Naruto and I woke up to someone knocking on his door, sighing he got out of bed and went t the door. He opened it to see an ANBU wearing a deer mask.

"Naruto-san, Rett-san. Hokage-sama has called for your presence." he said grabbing mine and Naruto's shoulder and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Sarutobi's Office

As Me, Naruto, and the ANBU escort arrived we saw teammate's and sensei in their pajama's, we would've laughed but its not worth it.

"I'll make this it brief, two days ago, Team Eight received a C-ranked mission to escort a bridge-builder to the Wave Country. Supposedly, the only dangers were supposed to be bandits and thieves...however, they were intercepted by two Chuunin-ranked Missing-nin known as The Demon Brothers from The Village Hidden in the Mist on the way there, bumping the mission up to at least a B-rank. Kurenai and her team were able to fend them off rather easily, however..." Sarutobi said letting the information sink in.

"Upon reaching Wave Country itself, they were intercepted by a Jônin-level Missing-nin from Mist by the name of Zabuza Momochi, as well as his apprentice-" he stopped when he saw I tense up a little bit, "We don't know the specifics, but shortly after dusk yesterday, a message was delivered by summoned carrier pigeon that stated that Kurenai and her team had been defeated, although apparently, all of them survived, and Kurenai was able to fend off Zabuza. We aren't exactly sure what's going on now, but we do know that she asked for reinforcements in the letter...and I am sending you four as those reinforcements."

"This is a B-ranked mission. If it weren't for the fact that I don't have anyone else to send, you wouldn't even be considered for this mission. If anything, the only reason that you four are going along, is to rescue Team Eight, and bring them home. Do not engage anyone working under Zabuza and his employer. I will ask you this only once, and all four of you must be in complete agreement. Do you want this mission?"

"We are the only people available, right? If we don't go, who will? My comrades are in danger, and you're asking us if we want to go? If the team doesn't go then I will go by myself." I said without room for argument.

"Same here. Their is no way im turning this down." Naruto said with a grin

Kakashi couldn't hold back a slight smile of pride as he heard Naruto's and mine thought of this. Even though we was trained under hardship, we're alright. And with that statement he pretty much convinced the entire team to join in on the mission. Because Sasuke would take this as a challenge, and Sakura would follow him like a lost puppy.

"You leave in three hours, and Kakashi you better show up on time. Or I'll make you only do D-ranked missions for the next five years." Sarutobi threatened making the Jônin nod in understanding.

Three Hours Later

Team Seven met each other at the village gates, however they were waiting for one person; Naruto including me.

After about ten minutes they could see the forms of orange and black. This was odd to the two ninja as Naruto and I was never late for a mission. He was usually the one waiting for the rest of the team.

What they found even stranger was what was on Naruto's back. It was a ceremonial dagger attached on the back of his waist, and a red kanji symbol for Chosen One on his upper back.

"Naruto, Rett where are your supplies?" Kakashi asked causing Sasuke to grin.

"Couldn't even get prepared for a real mission Dobes?" he said in a cocky tone

Naruto pulled a small scroll from one of his pants pocket and I pulled out mine from my coat pocket and twirled it like a basketball, "we sealed everything away so it wouldn't interfere with anything." Naruto stated.

"Good thinking, alright team let's head out." Kakashi said as we left.

Half Way to Wave Country

Team Seven was making excellent time, in a few hours they were halfway to their destination. However they had to stop because of a messenger bird.

"Kakashi-sensei what does it say?" Sakura asked.

"This is not good." Kakashi sighed after he burned it.

"What?"

"It appears that Gato is Zabuza's employer. And that he has hired more ninja to take Zabuza's place for the time being, so Hokage-sama sent two other ninja to help us, and that this mission has been upgraded to a A-ranked mission."

"That's it?" Sasuke asked.

"No the letter says that he has hired over a thousand mercenaries, samurai, and bandits. And even more bad news it there five major camps, and we are approaching one of them. Our new orders are to are to secure the safety of Team Eight destroy them the bandit camp, and anyone working under Gato."

Sakura looked at her sensei as if he were an abomination of nature. "Destroy it?! Sensei, are you out of your mind?!"

I gave her a hard glare, "Sakura we are ninja, our job is to kill...they are nothing but mercenaries and bandits."

Having nothing to retort with, Sakura just turned his head to the side and scowled.

Kakashi sighed, "I'm guessing that there are probably around three-hundred mercenaries in that camp. For a Jônin, and four well-trained Genin, this shouldn't be too much of a challenge to handle, assuming we plan well. Don't worry I've done this before."

"We'll strike at night when they are most vulnerable." i agreed.

Later That Night

The group took a look at the camp for the first time. It was a dump. It was a large expanse of tents, cooking fires, bandits and mercenaries that went on for probably close to a mile. The men were milling about contentedly and haphazardly, some of them passed out drunk, others biting into large portions of food.

"Huh I'm surprised that there aren't any women in the camp." Kakashi sighed with relief.

"What do you mean by that sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Usually most camps like this these _men_have women to fuck with. I guess luck is on our side tonight." I said.

"Alright Rett, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura I want you to stay outside of this camp and kill any stranglers." Kakashi ordered.

"Actually sensei I'm going with you." Naruto and I whispered next to his sensei.

"No you can't-"

"I'll make some shadow clones to cover my post. Besides I need to get some exercise if you know what I mean." I said, hoping that Sakura and Sasuke didn't hear them; they didn't.

"Fine just be quick about it. Alright we strike in fifteen minutes." Kakashi said.

Fifteen Minutes later

Naruto, Kakashi, and I made a ball of exploding tags, and threw them into the camp.

One of them landed in the middle of the mercenaries, causing the drunk and woefully off-guard men some panic. A few seconds later a deafening boom shook the ground.

That was when we made our move, Kakashi took the right side of the camp while Naruto and I took the left.

Naruto and I came at one bandit with Ebony & Ivory in my hands and Tri-pronged kunais in Naruto's Hand, and killed of a few bandits. 20 for me and 19 for Naruto.

He saw a bandit fleeing, Naruto wouldn't allow it, so he threw one of his kunai's at the man and watched it dig into his neck.

Finding another, I readied Rebellion and slashed horizontally, cleaving the man in two.

I watched as a bandit took the Kunai from the neck of the one Naruto killed. This set Naruto into a rage. He ran at the man, took a sword from a dead bandit into a cross-grip and cleanly decapitated the man.

Another mercenary charged him head on, seeing his 'comrades' death. He brought his sword down horizontally, however Naruto retrieved his kunai and crossed them in front of him blocking the strike. In the blink of an eye, I appeared in front of Naruto used Rebellion the breaking the bandits sword in half like scissors cutting into paper, and the man was impaled swiftly through the heart...my broadsword blade sticking out of his back, dripping a ton of blood.

While this was happening Sakura strayed from the boundary line...and now she was wishing she didn't. For the last ten minutes he was watching both her sensei and teammates commit this massacre. Now she knew Kakashi fought in the Third Great Shinobi War and killed plenty of people over his lifetime. However he was a Jônin so she didn't have a problem with that, but Naruto and were Genin and we were killing men left and right like we have done this over a thousand times.

While she was lost in her thoughts, she never heard the sounds of foot steps approach her until it was too late. A giant hand clamped around her mouth and dragged her away at least thirty few feet from the doomed camp, until she came upon a group of twenty bandits.

"Hehe so this is one of the shinobi attacking our camp?" one of them laughed.

"No this is what they call a kunoichi, but it doesn't look like she is a threat." another one agreed.

"I hope she is a virgin." the last one said making them all agree on that.

_'They're going to rape me no, Sasuke-kun save me.'_Sakura thought with tears running down her eyes. The men were about to run away from the dying camp, but they were then impaled by...tree roots?

The bandit who was holding Sakura captive looked around for the attacker...until he was ensnared by tree roots. He then came face-to-face with a man wearing an entire black outfit and gray armor. The back and front of his chest and thighs were armored perfectly, and bracers extended over the back of his hand and up to his fingers so as to give his hands some protection. They attached to a pair of fingerless leather gloves that kept the piece of armor securely fastened to his hand and arm. On his back was a katana, and he was wearing a tiger mask, but on his left shoulder was a red tattoo indicating that he was part of the ANBU.

"Hello Kunochi-san you want to deal the finishing blow?" the ANBU asked, only to see that Sakura fainted.

"Oh well more fun for me." he said as he unsheathed his standard ANBU katana, and chopped the bandits head off.

Meanwhile Sasuke was doing what exactly Kakashi told him to. So far he already killed five stragglers, and he was doing a very good job. He took out a kunai when he spotted his next victim...only for a shuriken to fly into the mans skull. He turned around to see a purple-haired ANBU women.

"Am I late for the party?" she asked.

"No it's just starting." he replied, reading his kunai and threw at another bandit.

Back to Naruto and I were we were cutting men down left and right...until a group of fifty huge men blocked his path.

"Heh this might be a tough one, might as well step it up a notch." I said as I held Rebellion in my right hand and summoned the Legendary O-katana, Yamato, in my left hand.

The bandits smirked as they saw the sword, and thought it would be worth a fortune. Their thoughts were cut short when I simply disappeared. They wondered where I went, their questions were answers when they screamed and fell, headless, cut in half, missing legs and arms cut at their arteries, or cut into pieces. The dead bandits fell to the ground with a thump, and the only thing that could be seen at the slaughter were footprints deeply embedded into the earth.

Falling to one knee and panting like I ran in a marathon I turned around and saw that every enemy around me were all dead and Naruto was amazed if he could learn it as well. we saw our sensei standing a few yards behind us, giving us what I thought was a thumbs up.

A few minutes later He saw a ANBU carrying an unconscious Sakura, and Sasuke following a purple-haired ANBU women.

"Ahh Neko and Tiger, I didn't expect you two to be our reinforcements." Kakashi greeted the ANBU.

"Hey Kakashi-sempai, when Hokage-sama told us about your mission I just couldn't stay there and do nothing. And call us by our names Hokage-sama said it was okay just this once." the man known as Tiger said.

"Naruto, Rett!" the newly awakened Sakura called out interrupting the conversation.

"What?" Naruto and I asked at the same time.

"I saw what you two did, how could you do that to someone like you did earlier?" Sakura asked with me sighing before looking at her.

"Look Sakura we are ninja which means we have to kill eventually." I said with the adults silently agreeing with me.

"But they were other human beings who's life you took yet you were so emotionless when you did it. How could you act that while taking someone else's life?" Sakura said getting a dark chuckle from Yamanato.

"Kunochi-san there are people in this world that love nothing more then to do this kind of _business_. Or did you already forget that you were nearly raped not more than five minutes ago?" Yamato asked seeing Sakura turn green.

"Alright Yamanato that's enough, so Yuugao how are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

Yuugao didn't answer because she was too busy figuring out what my weapons are. "Rett-san are those weapons your holding?" she asked.

"Yes they are the Rebellion and Yamato." I said as if it was nothing but it shocked her

"What! But how-"

"Every ninja has his secrets, so please keep it to yourself." I said slinging Rebellion over my shoulder, and turning away from them with Yamato disappearing.

"Where are you going?" Yamanato asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm all bloody. So I'm going to bathe in the river to clean myself, along with my clothes."

A few minutes after he left Kakashi asked the question that was bugging him. "So Yuugao what was that about?"

"Kakashi you didn't know?" Yuugao gasped.

"Know what?" he asked now really confused.

"Those weapons Rett-san has are worth a fortune! He's practically carrying a three forth of a billion dollars on his sash!"

"You've been reading Sword Fortune with Hayate again haven't you?" Kakashi sweat-dropped.

Twenty minutes later I came back clean as a whistle...but he was getting a little weirded out. Yuugao looked like she wanted to jump me, Sasuke was glaring at him, Kakashi was eye-smiling him, Sakura was now very green, Naruto was grinning, and Yamanato was just staring at him for no reason at all.

"What the fuck are y'all looking at?" I asked.

"We got a prisoner; the leader of camp." Kakashi said.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well...we were wondering if you could interrogate him? Because we're just trained to eliminate our enemies, not interrogate them." Yamanato said sheepishly.

"...Just because can I kill with out remorse, you think I can just torture somebody?" I asked making the three look ashamed off themselves, "Of course I'll do it." I continued making them face-fault.

"But should I let those three watch?" he pointed at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"It doesn't matter." Kakashi answered.

"Then lead me to the bastard." a minute later everyone went into the main tent were I saw the pathetic excuse for a man, he was tied securely in a chair.

"Alright stand back." I walked up the man who glared at me.

"Okay I'll start out slowly, what is your name, pig fucker?" I asked the man.

"Fuck you!" the man spat at me. But missed

"Wrong answer." I then asked Kakashi for a kunai, the perverted sensei tossed me one a second later. Then without hesitation I stabbed the mans left index finger off. Making the man scream in pain.

"I repeat what is your name?"

"Go suck a dick cocksucker!" the man yelled resulting in his middle finger getting cut off.

"What is your name?" I asked again, when the man didn't answer I stabbed through his right hand.

"Gahh! Touji! My name is Touji!"

"Now was that so hard? Now for a harder question where are the four other camps?" I asked.

"Never!"

"You must love pain then." I sighed as I took the kunai and carved the mans left eye out. Ignoring the mans screams of pain he asked the question again.

"Three are surrounding Wave Country. The fourth is in the city."

"Are there any women in the camps surrounding Wave?" I said.

"No just in the town where we have our fun." the man grinned...until I castrated him, making the men put their hands over their "packages".

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION!" Touji cried out in pain and the loss of his "friends".

"You were thinking with your dick, and not with your head. Now another question, how many ninja has Gato hired?"

"Twenty-five not including Zabuza, his apprentice, and The Demon Brothers."

"What villages are they from?"

"Five are from The Hidden Rain Village, fifteen from The Village Hidden in The Stones, and five from The Hidden Sound Village." Touji said making my eyes widen for a brief second.

"My last question where is _Gato_?" I spat the mans name with venom.

"I'm not going to tell you! No matter what so you should just kill me now!"

"I'll just do that." I said as I pulled out Ebony and fired at the man skull, blowing his brain out into chunks, killing him instantly.

I turned towards my six horrified comrades. This make me looked like the devil himself did it.


	6. Training and Suffering

Chapter 6: Training and Suffering.

The Next Morning

Kakashi awoke with a yawn and rubbed his eye. He looked around the camp and saw that everyone was doing something. Yamato was growing wood for a fire, Yuugao was sharpening her katana, Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was asking for a date with SasuGAY, and Naruto was polishing his kunais. But I was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning everyone, have any of you seen Rett?" Kakashi asked.

"He's still burning the bodies-" Yamanato said.

"The kid has been at it all night." Yuugao finished.

The team talked and ate their rations for fifteen minutes, they then put away their camping supplies and went to find Naruto.

They arrived to see several bonfires with bodies in them, the smell burning flesh was overwhelming. They found me by the last funeral pyre tossing the last body into the flames.

"Good morning, Rett!" Kakashi greeted.

I just slowly turned his head to Kakashi. "What exactly is so good about it?" I asked monotonously.

Kakashi shrugged, "You are not a morning person are you?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Anyways we have to get moving."

"I'll be with you in a minute." I replied.

I kept my promise by catching up with them a minute later. However I stopped them thirty minutes later.

"Why did you stop us Rett?" Yamanato asked.

"We are nearing another camp and I have a plan." I said and pulled out a map.

"This is my plan, from what I can tell, this camp is made up of either samurai, mercenaries, bandits, with possible shinobi. From my estimate there are about one-hundred to three-hundred of them. The camp we are approaching is here, closest to the ocean. We will stand on the top of the canyon, we can rain down jutsu on the enemies, but I have a jutsu that can take them out faster. But before we do this who here knows any fire jutsu's?"

He saw Yuugao, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Yamanato raised their hands.

"Good, now I want you to use whatever fire jutsu you want after I do my jutsu. Now are there any questions?" I asked.

"Yea why do I have to listen to you?" Sasuke said, Sakura was about to agree with him. But then she remembered what I did last night and decided to keep quiet.

"Listen Uchiha I don't have time for your bullshit. Just for once in your life cooperate with me." I said getting a nod from Kakashi, Yuugao, and Yamanato.

Thirty minutes later they reached the cliff face overlooking the camp. "Alright here we go, **Water Style: Black Rain Jutsu!**" I shouted as black clouds formed within the clouds, and by the ocean. The clouds then began pouring black rain on the camp.

"Now!" I shouted. The four performed the required hand seals, and each put an enormous amount chakra into them.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Sasuke shouted, shooting a fireball from his mouth.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!**" Kakashi yelled, as a dragon made completely out of fire was launched at the camp.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Yuugao called out, raising part of his mask to launch a fireball at a different part of the camp.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**" Yamato shouted, also raising part of his mask to shoot dozens of fireballs all over the camp.

The fire jutsu's decimated the camp from the safety of the cliff, setting the camp aflame. The men screamed seconds before they were engulfed in flames. Tents were blown up, bodies exploded, sending body parts everywhere. In a matter of minutes all that was left of the camp was a giant firestorm, nobody survived.

We moved onto the main town of Wave. which would most likely contain Gatou. But first they had to reunite with Kurenai and her team. They figured that they can sneak through the forest on the outer edges of the town, and make their way towards Tazuna's house, which is fifteen miles north of the village. They set out immediately.

Kakashi repressed a forlorn scowl at the state of the town. It took them five hours to finally reach the town. Now we've been leaping from rooftop to rooftop for several minutes going towards Tazuna's house with the help of Pakkun; Kakashi's personal summon.

Pakkun, who was currently leading both of them to where he smelled Kurenai, gave him a backwards glance as well, but just as quickly as it was there, it was gone...replaced with slightly widened eyes and a vacant gaze.

Suddenly, Pakkun was going much faster than he had been, **"Kakashi, I'm picking up more scents from where I initially smelled Kurenai. A lot more. We should probably hurry."**

Kakashi's brow furrowed slightly. The report said Kurenai and her team were injured, then there was the possibility that they wouldn't be able to defend themselves from even the worst of bandits. They really didn't have to waste, they increased their speed...however Sakura was falling behind so Yuugao fell behind as well to protect her.

After a few more minutes of leaping from roof to roof, Pakkun finally came to a stop. He didn't even need to point out to everyone where Kurenai was.

There were a clump of fifty samurai, surrounding a ramshackle house supported by stilts over water. It wasn't large, nor was it small, but it certainly looked to be in disrepair. The samurai were apparently doing everything they could to bash in the front door of the house, and were succeeding.

Before he could pull out a Kunai, I summoned Yamato, unsheathed it, and disappeared. A second later he was at the front door and sheathed Yamato, then the bodies sprayed out blood and either fell to the deck or into the water. I caught my breath and simply knocked on the door. After a few more knocks the door was opened by Kurenai, and behind her was a relieved old man.

"Tsunami! The reinforcements are here!" the man had turned and yelled over his shoulder, and allowed the Leaf-nins into his house not noticing the dead samurai on his porch.

"I'm glad you're here. Come we need your assistance." Kurenai said with urgency in her voice.

Kurenai her again to a back room, they both made her way down a hall and to a small door, which she slid open. Those who were inexperienced seeing wounds were horrified.

Shino laid in one of the beds in the room, his right leg was in a splint, and his face was covered in bandages with some blood seeping through.

Kiba laid in the other bed right next to him. He had his right arm in a sling, but Akamaru was unharmed.

And Hinata had some wrappings on her hands, along with some cuts and bruises.

They also took a good look at Kurenai, and noticed the her exposed arm was covered in bandages and in a sling. And she like Hinata also had some cuts and bruises.

"Took you long enough." Kiba said to them.

I told them to relax so he could walked over to his fellow Genin, and performed the **Diagnosis Jutsu**on them.

"So what's the damage?" Kurenai asked.

"It looks a lot worse than it is, but their wounds are pretty bad. Kiba has three broken ribs that are dangerously close to his left lung, his right arm is is broken in four places, and has some very nasty bruises. Shino is recovering thanks to the bugs in him...however his right leg is broken in two places while the other one has a nasty case of shin shock, and his face will have scars if not treated properly."

"What about Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"She'll recover in a few hours after I'm finished with her. The only thing she is suffering from is two sprained wrists and exhaustion. However I'm worried about that arm of yours, mind if I take a look?"

Nodding Kurenai allowed me to take a look at her arm.

"It seems that you have some nerve damage. I'll have to operate immediately if you want to have full use of it again." Naruto told her the grim news. Naruto took out one of his scrolls, opened it, and in a puff of smoke there were various medical supplies...and sake?

"Kakashi, Yuugao, and Yamanato. I will need two of you to go through town and kill any enemies in town. And one of you to guard the house, because I know Haruno isn't strong enough to fight off anyone. The Uchiha can defend off a few at a time and actually kill someone, but he doesn't have the stamina to take on fifty or more well trained samurai or mercenaries. Naruto could do it but he would pass out in the end. I would like to accompany you myself, but it appears I'm the only one with any medical experience out of all of us." I told them before ushering them out of the room to patch up Team Eight.

A Few Hours Later

I finally came our of the room wiping the blood off a scalpel, and saw that everyone was in the living room.

"So how are they?" Yuugao asked.

"Answer me first, did you do the deed?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Kakashi-sempai and myself eliminated every bandit, mercenary, and samurai in the village." Yamanato answered him, "Now please answer the question Yuugao-chan asked."

"They will recover. They'll have to take it easy though." I responded calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I had to operate on Kurenai first, like I said she had some nerve damage and I had to reattach them. She'll be able to use the arm in two weeks. Hinata's wrists were very easy to fix, all she needs is some bed rest and she'll be able to be on active duty again. However for Shino I had to use a lot of healing chakra to fix up his legs and a little on his face, but with the bugs in him he'll be ready at the end of the week. But Kiba will be out for an undetermined amount of time, I fixed his ribs but they are still very brittle. I just finished fixing his arm but it'll take an experienced Medic-nin to completely heal it completely...I'm going to have a clone to keep an eye on him in case his condition worsens." I told them the results of his healing powers.

"Rett-san have you worked in the hospital?" Yamato asked.

"Nope."

"Really? Because with a little more training you could become as good as Tsunade."

"I'm more of a fighter than a healer, plus I would never become as good as Tsunade."

"Has Kurenai told you anything about the mission so far?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes she said she used one of her nastier genjutsu's on Zabuza, and if I'm correct his partner used senbon to put him in a death-like state so he'll be out for...two weeks at the most. Now if you'll excuse me I am very tired." I told them going back upstairs.

A few days later we find Kakashi, Kurenai, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and I in the forest.

"Sensei what are we doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Today, we start training," Kakashi said. He had taken the Genin to a forest, "I assume you all know what chakra is, right?" when the four Genin nodded, Kakashi sighed in relief. "I'm gonna teach you how to harness it correctly."

"But we can already use jutsu," Sasuke said.

"Nope!" said Kakashi, looking up a tree. "You guys aren't using it correctly." at their confused looks, he continued. "To release chakra means to harness spiritual and physical energy in your body and mix them within you. Based on what jutsu you use, the type and amount of chakra that is released will be different. But you guys aren't using your chakra effectively. Even if you're able to release a high amount of chakra, it isn't worth spit if you can't control it properly...any jutsu you use will be weakened or won't work at all. So basically, you'll be screwed in a fight because of wasting energy."

"So what do you want us to do?" Sakura asked.

"You guys are gonna learn how to control your chakra by climbing trees." Kurenai told them.

"How will tree climbing help us?" Sakura asked again.

Kakashi's eye smiled, "You'll be doing it without using your hands."

Putting his hands in the tiger seal, Kakashi turned to his tree and walked straight up it, "You gather chakra in the soles of your feet and climb. The main purpose of this exercise is to teach you chakra control. Bringing out the right amount to the right area...this is essential when using jutsu. Hell, even a skilled ninja has trouble with this exercise. The amount of chakra needed for tree climbing is small, but it must be exact. They say that the soles of the feet are extremely difficult to gather chakra at. So basically, if you master this, then you can master any jutsu...in theory, that is.

"The second purpose is to give you stamina needed for Chakra Control. Depending on the jutsu, controlling your chakra can be difficult as well. And a shinobi will usually be doing this while constantly moving. These types of situations can be very stressful on you and your chakra control. That's why you'll be climbing trees."

"Kakashi, Hinata, Rett and I are going skip out on this one." Naruto said.

"And why would that be?"

"We already know how to do it."

"Really? Care to prove it?" Kakashi asked.

Shrugging Naruto, Hinata, and I put their hand in the tiger seal, and walked up and down their trees.

"Alright then you three go off and do your own training, but Kurenai will go with you." Kakashi told them.

After a few minutes of running I lead Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai into a clearing by a stream. I knew why Kakashi asked Kurenai to come with them, however it really didn't matter much since I needed to help Naruto and Hinata plus get some help from Kurenai.

"Alright it's time for your training, but I have to find a few things out first." I said pulling out three blank pieces of paper.

"Rett, where did you get those chakra cards?" Kurenai asked.

"Chakra cards?" Naruto and Hinata asked.

"Hinata chakra cards are made from trees that were fed and nurtured by chakra for a long time. But these are used when you become a Jounin, so Rett why do you have them?"

"I paid off a Jounin for them, now Naruto, Hinata the training I'm going to put you two through will help you. Now I want you to channel chakra into the paper so I can find out your elemental alignment. Now before you ask an elemental alignment it's the element that you are intoned to. For example: throughout the Shinobi Nation people have been aligned with their countries name. Like Water Country they mainly have water users, Fire Country has fire users, and so on." Naruto paused so Hinata could take all this information in.

"If you're lightning natured the paper crumbles, wind cut it in half, fire burns it, water gets it wet, and earth turns it to dust. There are also secondary elements take the Shodaime Hokage for example Shodaime-sama combined his water and earth elements to create the wood element, thus making it a bloodline. There are also other people who have said bloodlines."

"Really? Mind telling us Rett?" Kurenai asked.

"Sorry Kurenai. I just know just can't tell. But we're getting off topic, Hinata I want you to channel the chakra into the card."

Naruto and Hinata did what they were told as Naruto's paper was cut as Hinata's was wet.

"That's a surprise...this is the first time I've seen a wind and water element in Fire Country. Kurenai do you know your element?"

"Yes it's fire. But I'm curious what is yours?"

"What I'm going to show you will be a secret between the three of us, no one will know about this got it?" I told them. Seeing them nod he held up his card and it split into four separate pieces, caught on fire, got wet, crumpled up, and turned to dust in that respective order.

Seeing their shocked looks I explained, "As you just saw I'm intoned with all five elements. But it's not natural I went through a Forbidden Jutsu so I can gain the abilities, and no the jutsu doesn't exist anymore so don't try to ask me about it. Now onto your training Naruto, Hinata do you know water walking?"

Two Weeks Later

For nearly two weeks I trained Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai. I taught Naruto and Hinata water walking until it was second nature to them along with some simple wind and water jutsus. Kurenai taught Hinata the basics of genjutsu, and got her to open up and get closer to Naruto. At first it was difficult because Hinata kept saying it was against the Hyuuga Clan code to learn anything other than the noble are of the **Gentle Fist**. I bluntly told her that was a complete load of crap, and proceeded to prove it buy sparing with her using nothing but two jutsus. I sneaked away, use the **Shadow Clone****Jutsu**to distract her, and then use **Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu**to pull her underground, and held his katana to her forehead. Needless to say she cooperated fully.

Yea everything was going well...until that night.

As everyone sat at the dinner table, they chatted about random things. The weather, training, dreams, and other thing you talk about during dinner.

But when Inari came downstairs, many could tell that all hell was about to break loose.

"Why?" the little boy asked, his teary eyes hidden by his bucket hat.

Naruto sighed, _'What is this kid, a freaking parrot?'_

Sasuke, who was too much of a jackass to keep his thoughts to himself, spoke up. "What now, come to annoy us again?" he snorted.

Inari snapped, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! Why are you training to fight someone like Gato?! You're just going to get yourselves killed! No one can beat him, least of all you people!"

I had listened to Inari's emo babble for the past two weeks, decided enough was enough. "Kid, you're underestimating our abilities. Gato is nothing but a fat midget hiding behind his money and his thugs. We are here to take the bastard out so let us do our job, so you can get on with your life."

Inari glared at me. "What do you know?! You've probably lived your entire life in comfort, never having to worry about anything! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT PAIN AND SUFFERING-!!"

My fist smashed into the table reducing his portion of it into dust. "You little shit! You think we don't know about suffering? So don't go telling shit…" I said in an icy voice that scarred the living fuck out of everyone as I got up and headed outside.


	7. Deal, Massacre, & Daughter!

Chapter 7: A Deal, A Massacre…And a Daughter?!

I was currently in the forest. Why? Because that brat, Inari, just couldn't keep his damn trap shut.

'That brat…he wouldn't pain or suffering if it bites him on the ass.' I thought as I sat near a tree. I began to feel tired so I rested a bit.

((2 Hours later))

A certain girl named Haku was walking threw the forest for a moonlit stroll. When she grew up in mist she always loved looking at the moon, it always gave her incredible power but that was probably due to her bloodline which gave her the ability to manipulate and summon water anywhere without a water source meaning that the moon would defiantly make her stronger.

As she walked she saw a silver glow in the distance. As she walked she saw what the source was. It was me but my body was surrounded by a red aura.

'What is going on? Isn't that a Konoha shinobi? Wow he's hot but what's with that red aura around him.' She thought blushing deeply. She then sees the red aura disappear. She then saw him starting to wake up.

'Should I wake him? Maybe I should, he is pretty cute. Maybe when this is all over he'll be all mine.' She thought as she got near him when she was about five feet to him she paused as an image came to her that made her burst into tears and lay down crying. She was there for about five minutes until she felt a pair of strong hands pick her up and carry her bridal style to a tree.

She looked up and saw that it was me looking at her with a worried look "Hey you okay? You shouldn't be out here why that bastard Gatou out here." I said only to get a bear hug from Haku as she cried into his chest

I was confused a little but i quickly regained his composure and held the girl to him to comfort her

"Shhh. It's okay just clam down, everything's going to be alright." I said sensing said girl clamming down

"Okay now then what's your name?" I asked

"M-M-My name is H-Haku." She said

"Okay then Haku what are you doing out here?" I asked as I set her down so she could rest her back against the tree behind her

"I was coming out for a moonlit stroll when I saw you with a red aura around you. I wanted to come talk to you until I saw-" she said as she once again burst into tears as Naruto held her close again. She calmed down after ten minutes until Naruto asked her what she saw

"I saw my Mother." She said as my eyes widened

'She saw her mother? How is that possible?' I thought

"Haku right? (she nods) how did you saw your mother through my bloodline?" I asked

"I don't know. My mother was killed ten years ago because she had a bloodline limit like me." She said as I looked to be deep in thought

'So I guess that means that those with bloodlines or powers can see the ones they lost tragically. This changes everything.' I thought to himself as I looked at Haku

"So Haku what are you doing here in wave?" I asked her to see that she was still indeed calm

"I'm hiding. I'm hiding away from my home village of mist. They kill people like me because of our bloodline's." she said with Naruto nodding

"So that's why you're here with Zabuza?" I asked seeing the girl looked surprised

"How did you know?" she asked with me pointing at my nose

""Your scent." He said seeing her sigh

"Okay well then yes I am here with Zabuza. Thanks to him I have someone precious to me that I can always protect." She said as I nodded and then looking her straight into the eye

"Okay Haku look I'll help you guys out of your little bind." I replied. Haku looked rather confused. "Gato is a scumbag; and an extremely greedy one at that. He cares nothing for those whom he hires or hurts. I don't believe he intends to pay you for your trouble of killing Tazuna, or letting you live for that matter. Gato will do anything to make sure that you and Zabuza will not be paid or spared." I explained. Haku's face was blank, but her eyes told him that she believed me.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it? Zabuza-san will think you lied to me, and I'm fairly sure that Gato won't let us just go gallivanting about whenever we choose." She said to him. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before he looked her in the eyes.

"If you can manage it, bring Zabuza and meet me at that old clock tower on the east side of the town at midnight tonight. There, we can discuss how I can help you two. If Gato or his flunkies ask you where you're going, give them some bullshit excuse like 'I'm going to help Zabuza work his muscles' or 'We're going to spy on the ninja that are guarding the old man' or something like that." I offered. Haku was still looking suspiciously at me.

"Oh, and I swear by pain of death that I will come with only one kunai. I expect you and Zabuza to come with only the same amount of armaments." I turned and began to walk away, but stopped abruptly. "Oh, and if you don't show up, I will take that as an invitation to kill the both of you the next time I see you two. And believe me, that act will be something that I will feel guilty about for the rest of my life." I informed her. He took off to the town. Haku was left standing there, pondering. After several minutes of mental conflict, she settled on a decision and ran back to the hideout.

((Next Hour, Clock Tower))

It was five minutes to midnight, and there was a light drizzle falling from the sky. The occasional flash of lightning lit the dark purple sky, and illuminated the now deserted and derelict clock tower on the east side of the town. As a flash of lightning lit the sky, a crouching figure could be seen on the top of the tower. I sat on the west side of the tower, poised like a gargoyle waiting to strike its prey. Perfectly still, I watched the minutes pass. Four minutes... three minutes... two minutes... one minute... he was about to leave when the clock struck midnight when two figures appeared behind me, one supported by the other. Without turning around, I rose from the ground.

"You came with the agreed amount of armaments?" he asked the shadowy figures of Zabuza and Haku.

"As you requested gaki." Zabuza replied curtly. "What is it that you wanted to, oh so urgently, talk to us about? We are your enemies after all." Zabuza told him. I turned and stared at Zabuza coolly.

"You see, that's the variable in this equation. You two don't _have_ to be my enemy. The only real enemy here to all of us is Gato." I drawled calmly. Zabuza looked both bored and intrigued with the latter being more so than the former.

"You've got my attention kid; start talking." Zabuza told me, trying to sit down and ended up falling onto his ass. I snickered, but I held it when I felt Zabuza start to leak killing intent. Quickly, I told Zabuza exactly what I had told Haku. At the end of the speech, Zabuza's face was devoid of emotion. But his eyes showed that he was lost in thought. After about thirty seconds, he looked me straight into the eyes.

"I would agree to leave Gato if I knew where there was a place I could go where I could be safe from being hunted." He said to me, tilting his head to the side. I smacked my head; I hadn't thought of that. I turned to the side and held his dangling left arm with his right. Staring off into the distance, I continued to think. After a moment of watching the sky to clear my thoughts, I came up with a possible solution.

"Well... I suppose I _might_ be able to pull a few strings and get the Hokage to accept you two into Konoha's ranks..." I offered. Two sets of eyes widened.

"You can do that?" Haku whispered, disbelieving. I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah I can. The Hokage thinks of me as a friend... and I've got a load of stuff to blackmail him with." I admitted as he pulled out Picture of the Sandaime. He was clad in nothing but a banana hammock at the beach with a slightly creepy looking smile on his face.

Both nuke-nin took a look at it, and then fell down laughing their asses off. I joined in after a moment. Many tears and busted guts later, the three of us wiped the tears from our eyes.

"Of course, you may not be trusted amongst the ninja population for a while. Or the civilian one once they figure out who you two are. But I'm sure that they'll accept you guys after a while." I admitted. Zabuza and Haku didn't seem too bothered by that statement.

"We've had worse, right Haku?" Zabuza said, and Haku nodded. "Okay kid, how are we gonna convince your group that we want to join you Konoha wimps?" Zabuza asked. A vein popped out on my head and Zabuza chuckled.

"Just a joke kid. Lighten up." Zabuza told me. I slumped in defeat, and a grey rain cloud appeared above my head that started to pour. I quickly shook it off and started to think.

"Well... maybe we could meet on the bridge tomorrow. The team is supposed to be working together to help finish the bridge. Of course, we'd have some convincing to do at that point." I offered. Haku looked thoughtful.

"I really can't think of a better option, so I guess we'll go with that." She said. Zabuza nodded and tried to stand up. Haku had to help him.

"Well kid, I guess we'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Zabuza held out his hand to me who shook it firmly. He backed up to the edge of the tower and raised his arms so they were directly parallel with the ground.

"Laters." He said before letting himself fall backwards and off the building. Zabuza and Haku rushed to the edge, curious as to why the blonde would plummet to his death after this. But as they looked down I was gone already, as in I used the Hirashin no Jutsu to Tazuna's.

"Kid sure knows how to make an exit." Zabuza pointed out quietly.

"Hai," Was all Haku said in response.

(Tomorrow mourning)

The morning had been fairly quiet so far. Team Seven and Eight were helping to build the bridge. Sasuke was helping by heating the metal with his Katon jutsus so it could be bent more and fitted. Hinata was using Raijin to help fuse the bridge material together. Shikamaru was helping by possessing the shadows of the workers to help them put in pavement easier. Kiba and Akamaru were each using the man-beast clone technique to drill through area that would make the job easier for the workers. Kakashi was…Reading his book. Yusuke and Anko was helping by moving pavements but Yusuke used his demon strength while Anko used her snakes. Kurenai was using some of the water jutsu's that she knew to help keep the workers from suffering Heat stroke. And Sakura being useless and the weakling that she is stood by and watched the whole thing from the side lines

Naruto had created about 200 K.B.s who were all doing various jobs around the bridge. Tazuna had thanked him profusely, as the K.B.s pretty much replaced all of the workers that he had lost. They also added a few dozen extra workers to the load and decreased the time it would have taken to complete the bridge. While the nearly finished bridge should have taken another two days to complete, it was now finished by sundown. Once the bridge was completed, the workers stood together and were about to see them off.

"Well, Well if isn't the prey of the leaf." Said as a voice behind everyone. They looked back and saw Argo and his crew standing at the other end of the bridge. Argo held a smug smirk on his face thinking that he would win when a blanket of mist appeared

"Sorry we're late traffic was a bitch." Said another voice this time on the other side of the bridge. Everyone turned and saw Zabuza and haku stand there

"So you guys finally decided to join the party?" Naruto asked with a smug smirk

"Well you know traffic is a bitch." Zabuza said getting laughs from Me, Naruto, and Kakashi

"Can someone tell me what going on?" Asked Kurenai with me smiling at her

"Well it's simple really Zabuza decided to work with us. Good thing to because I really didn't want to kill him." I said with Zabuza punching me in the back of my head.

Then a high cruel laugh mixed with applause came rolling from the other side of the bridge, "That was an entertaining performance, Zabuza. I guess you aren't as useless as I thought." the group looked to see a short, ugly little man standing in front of what I guessed was a couple hundred of his men from the camps they didn't destroy.

"You must be Gato." I stated.

Zabuza scowled behind his wrappings, "You had no intention of paying us, did you?"

Gato's smile widened, "Why pay when I could have killed you after did your job? And with your bounty I'll be even richer." he snickered a bit at the thought, "Kill everyone! But leave the women." he licked his lips, "It'll be fun to break them." at those words, his men let out a cheer and began to charge them.

"I guess it's time to bring out the big guns." I sighed. I then summoned Rebellion and it was itching for blood.

As Gato's goons neared him he shouted, "**DEVIL'S RELEASE!!!**" I roared as I unleashed my Devil Trigger form. It was similar Dante's Devil form but what's red is midnight black.

The first thugs who reached it was sliced into bloody chunks, I then move forward cutting into them and the screams began. Everyone watched in awe, and in some cases excitement as vicious slashes struck the men, cleaving into their bodies. Screams of horror and pain erupted as one by one the thugs where hacked to pieces by the force of the scythe, as I walked through the carnage calmly, eyes never blinking.

All the while Team Seven, Team Eight, Zabuza, Gouzu, Meizu, Haku, and Tazuna had been watching, as the slaughter took place. Most of them had their eyes wide in horror.

Naruto, was amazed and afraid at the same time. Amazed of the power but afraid of what I've done here to the enemy.

Kakashi, was in shock. He knew that I had been introduced to violence years ago, but this was just too much.

Sakura, who had to alternate between upchucking and watching the grotesque spectacle, retched again, but nothing would come out. She then knew that I was evil incarnate. ((Yeah right, I was doing my job))

Sasuke was pissed off. His face was red with rage at seeing the "dobe" kill so many people like nothing. ((Ahhh…news flash…GET OVER IT!!!))

Tazuna was now officially scared of ninjas.

Kurenai didn't know weather to be happy that I was on their side, or scared shitless if I ever defected the village.

Shino was glad he was wearing baggy clothing, because he was trembling in fear and shock.

Kiba also threw up his breakfast...and his lunch...and any other meal he consumed two days ago. And Akamaru was hiding in his coat.

Hinata was a little scared but after me training her she didn't believe me as a monster, but as a friend, but she couldn't believe me to be this strong.

Zabuza really wanted to join in on the slaughter, but because of his carelessness his right arm was useless. So he had to just watch me kill...lucky bastard.

Gouzu and Meizu weren't really surprised, but loved the slaughter all the same.

Haku was simply ecstatic, it was no secret that she liked him. But it was still quite a sight seeing I take on an army that consisted of five-hundred thugs, mercenaries, samurai, and bandits.

When I hacked away the last bandit he was standing in front of a blood-soaked broken down and shivering form of Gato. I snorted in disgust when I saw a puddle underneath the crime lord, and the awful smell coming from his pants.

"Look up scum!" I commanded the fat man.

The sniveling crime lord obeyed to see that my entire outfit was soaked in blood, and it dripped from my now red hair and my sword.

"Prepare to die you pathetic excuse for a man!" I roared as I lifted my sword over my head then slashed downward to execute the crime lord and kick him off the bridge.

After his deed was done I walked towards his allies, and told them to headed towards Tazuna's house...ignoring the group of people Inari gathered to fight the diseased tyrant. I then head towards the woods to train and rest.

((Forest))

I was tired, no he was beyond tired, for the past hour after the massacre. I increased I chakra weights up to six-hundred pounds. one-hundred pounds for my arms, and two-hundred for my legs.

I had been practicing various sword stances with Rebellion and Yamato, and practicing the basic sword movements, so far I'd done ten-thousand horizontal slices, ten-thousand diagonal cuts, and ten-thousand cuts while spinning in the air, to practice aerial attacks, using each for such a long period left me drained, my muscles were straining to the max, my arms cramping, and sweat dripping down his muscular body; his shirt some thirty feet away.

"Screw this…need rest." I said wiping the sweat from my forehead behind a few black/silver locks, I plopped down lightly onto the ground, I breath laboured. I laid there for some time, and between one thought and the next I drifted off to sleep.

Five hours later

I woke with a jolt grabbing Yamato turning to see a scared, white/crimson colored baby fox.

'_Dammit Rett its just a harmless kit, man I'm way too jumpy._' I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?" I asked the fox.

'I'm scared.' said a female voice coming from the fox. I was a little surprised the fox could talk, hell I possessed devil youkai inside of me.

"Don't be scared I'll take you to your parent's." I said

The fox looked like she was about to cry.

"Do you have a mother or father little fox?" I asked. The fox now had a huge look of sadness in her eyes.

'No, they were killed by hunters and I was left alone.' The fox said with even more sadness in its voice.

"That's horrible. So your all alone little one." I said. The fox nodded. Bu then I then smiled. "Then I'll be your dad."

The baby fox looked up at me with excitement in its face. 'You will. Really?'

I nodded my head. 'DADDY!!' Yelled the baby fox as it jumped on me and started licking my face. I started laughing.

"Stop it…Stop it." I said between laughs. The fox stopped and brushed her head against my chest and purred.

"Now before I forget, what's your name little one?" I asked

'Kirara' the fox said.

"Heh…That's a nice name, I'm Rett Clemons." I said with a smile

((15 minutes Later))

It took me fifteen minutes to get to the bridge, I had my trench coat on, and had Rebellion attach to my back with Kirara on my left shoulder. When I got there I got a lot of shocked expressions until I met up with everyone.

Naruto was ginning as always. Sasuke's was curiosity and a hint of jealousy. Sakura's was pissed offness and lots of fear. Kakashi's was admiration and seriousness, Team 8 and Kurenai nooded, Zabuza was really confused, and Haku was speechless.

Finally Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hey dobe what's with the fox." Sasuke smirked..

"None of your business, teme." I replied coldly.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard!" yelled Sakura.

"Shut it Sakura!" Naruto snapped coldly. This of course surprised the entire teams, except mr especially Sakura.

While they were in a daze I went up to Tazuna.

"Tazuna I know getting Wave back to normal won't be easy. So I got this for you." said I handing two sealing scrolls leaving him with five.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Those my friend are sealing scrolls one of them contains one-hundred thousand dollers to help you guys out, and the other contains furniture and lumber to help rebuild your homes." he replied.

Everyone...minus Team Seven and Eight, Zabuza, and Haku...who heard this wonderful news started crying with happiness.

"Rett thank you for everything."

"No Problem" I said and with that Me Team Seven, Team Eight, Haku and Zabuza walked away on the bridge. "Inari that boy gave you hope again as did the people of this country, so all in favor of the bridge being called The Great Bridge of Freedom say aye!" Tazuna said.

"Aye!" said the villagers in the back.

"The its decided, from now and forever The Great Bridge of Freedom shall stand." Tazuna with pride.


	8. Return, Gaining, Chuunin Exam!

YO People! I have the Harem list for our two heros. And Here. It. IS!

Naruto is with: Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Tentan.

Rett Clemons ((OC Devil Hunter, Not me...)) is with: Kira Yoko ((N.T.F)), FemHaku, Anko, Koyuki, and Yugito.

* * *

Chapter 8: Return, Gaining, Chuunin Exam!!!

The trip back was uneventful, except for Sasuke trying to figure out about my devil trigger form, and Sakura trying to take Rebellion to give to Sasuke. Only to get yelled at by Me or Naruto, and getting a lecture from Kakashi. Zabuza asking me some question's which I answered truthfully. I also told the truth saying I'd killed one-hundred and five bandits and mercenaries as if it was nothing. And Haku was holding and petting Kirara, which Sakura tried to pet only for Kirara to bite her. ((She hates her too…HORRAY!!!))

Once they got back to Konoha, Sasuke went to train on his Sharingan with Sakura following him like the fucking fan-girl she is. While Kakashi took me, Naruto, and the others to the Hokage.

The Hokage's Office

The Hokage looked at the two missing nins now in his office. Both of them stared at him nervously. The old man gave a small cough. "Well…Zabuza, you are currently a Missing-nin and a wanted felon to the Mizukage; and Haku you are still technically a citizen of another country…while your bloodline was hated and there was even an attempt on your life, your clan was still registered under it and any prominent clan member can not change countries without the Feudal Lords recognition." said the Hokage.

Both of them looked down not liking where this was going. Their moves were silent, they weren't going to kill the old man but they were definitely preparing for a fight to get out.

The old man noticed all of this even though he wasn't facing them. "That's how it would be normally…"

He let his words trail off at that and both Haku and Zabuza stopped what they were doing. "I beg you pardon?" Zabuza asked.

"Haku…how much do you know about Rett?" asked the old man ignoring Zabuza's question.

"Rett-kun?" Haku froze as the man mentioned me. At this Zabuza raised his non-existent eyebrow at the word '-kun'.

"Yes…if that's what you call him." said the Hokage with a small modest smile.

"I didn't get to know him all that well but…I owe him a lot and…I would…like to." said Haku blushing as she thought about me. She definitely wanted to get to know me.

"Ah, I see." said the Hokage with a small knowing smile. "Then let it be known that Kakashi succeeded in driving **Lightning Blade** through your heart Haku…and Zabuza you were so overcome with grief that at the sight of Gatou…who lets say…defiled Haku's name, you charged at him with only a kunai in your mouth. You then ran through the man's army killing as you went and finally sliced the man's throat. You then died from your wounds."

Zabuza's eye twitched. "You certainly have some imagination." said Zabuza. The old man only smiled at this.

"Yea I know, but Zabuza I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"How strong do you think Haku is?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well I'd say Chuunin." Zabuza replied.

After that Sarutobi reached under his desk, and pulled out a Chuunin vest and gave it to Haku.

"Umm...Hokage-sama."

"What is it Haku?"

"I was wondering if I can train to me a med-nin?"

"I'll contact to hospital." Sarutobi said with a smile

"Now I need you two to leave, I need to speak to Rett alone."

After those words Naruto, Kakashi, Haku, & Zabuza left.

"Now Rett is their something you need?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well for starters I need a new home for myself to live in." I said in a board tone and I decided to think of other ways.

"Well I could put you into the..."

"The old two story building near Naruto's Apartment, not to mention $50,000 dollars in my own ninja banking account that the fucking Council cant get their theiving little hands on, and that Naruto will receive **all** of his inheritance." I interrupted with a scowl.

"**What!!!!**" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"Old man I'm as strong as the Sage of the Six Paths if he was still alive, so I need some cash to start out." I said as Sarutobi paled so hard that he beats Orochimaru in a paling contest...including Michal Jackson.

"But..." He said before I interrupted again

"Hey if I can kill one-hundred and five people by myself, I can live on my own and you owe Naruto **Fucking Big **for not telling him this sooner." I said in a tone meaning im not in the mood for peoples shit right now

"(sigh) Fine you win." said Sarutobi as he handed me the keys to my new home.

"Thanks old man and please don't tell this information to anyone." I pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul." Sarutobi reassured '_Like I would tell those council bastard_'_s anything._' he thought bitterly.

"And I have something that could help you with your paper work." I said with a smirk

"What is it?" ( He really hates paper work )

"Use the **Kage**** Busihin**, to do all the work." I smirked as I walked off to my new house.

Sarutobi was as white as a sheet, after what I said.

"I was called the Professor, master of every jutsu and knowledge. Yet Rett came up with something so simple, I need a drink." said Sarutobi as he took out a huge bottle of sake, and started chugging it down.

((Old Building))

As I reached to my new home, It looked like Dante's shop except Konoha village style. As I entered the building it was empty...until I opened a few scrolls.

Now the house had a couch, a recliner, and two lamps in the living room. A office-styled desk, weapon stand, and computer systems that's linked to Konoha in the den. I put three beds into the three bedrooms, along with some dressers, nightstands, and lamps. Kirara has a small sleeping area near the desk in the den to rest. And the basement was now a library; it was filled with scrolls containing jutsus, history, the human autonomy, and other various books. As I was sorting through some scrolls I heard someone knock on the door. I went to the door opened the door to see the Old monkey Sarutobi.

"Hey old man how are you doing?" I said.

"Can I come in." Sarutobi said.

"Sure." I said as I showed him in

When Sarutobi got into the house, he was astounded that I already moved in.

"So, when did you get all of this furniture?" asked Sarutobi.

"I got them from the bandits I killed."

"Really, so how do like living here in the SS part of the forest that I accidentally gave you?" the Hokage asked nervously.

"I actually like it, its very dangerous, I can train here without people spying on me, and it keeps people from hurting me." Naruto replied.

"Yea, well...anyways here's the scrolls you asked for." said Sarutobi as he reached into his robe, and pulled out the required scrolls. "Well I'll see you around, oh and Kakashi is going to see you guy's tomorrow a 2:30, later Rett." He said as he throwed the scrolls to me

"Bye old man." I said as I went back to work.

After a few hours of working on his house, I finally went to bed with Kirara and drifted to sleep.

The Next Day

I woke up a 5:30 and went into Market district to do some shopping.

My first stop was the grocery store; where he bought grapes, lettuce, carrots, other vegetables, meat, orange juice, cereal, milk, Dr. Pepper, and of course Pizza and Ramen.

He went to the cashier, only to notice that he was drowsy.

"Hey cashier, I would like to buy these groceries." I said.

"Hmm...let's see grapes, lettuce, carrots, some other vegetables, meat, orange juice, cereal, milk, Dr. pepper, Pizza, and ramen. That would be one-hundred and seventeen dollars and seventy-five cents." the cashier quietly checked and bagged the groceries.

As I paid the man he came to one conclusion, store owner's were not morning people so they don't recognize me. Thereby making things easy.

My next and last stop was the pharmacy, to purchase some aspirin. When I got there I heard a person talking and coughing.

"Hey (cough) do you (cough) have my cough (cough) medicine yet?"

"Yes Hayate it came in at 4:00, here you go." said the shop owner.

Hayate is one of Konoha's Special Jounins. He's also the one who was judging the Chuunin exam's third stage preliminary matches. He is said to be one of the most talented shinobi of the leaf, but his (apparently) chronic sickness seems to have made him weak. He has bags under his eyes and doesn't look healthy at all.

He wore the standard Jounin vest, black shinobi pants, blue sandals, and a bandanna. His hair was brown, and his eyes were black, but what I noticed was he had a katana.

'_Hmm...I wonder if he's willing teach Naruto kenjutsu?_' I wondered as I used a Telepathy Jutsu to contact Naruto to head towards Training Field Twenty, and I head towards the place too.

Training Field Twenty

Naruto, as he did what I said, watched Hayate do some practice cuts with his katana then shouted a very weird technique, "**Dance of the Crescent Moon**" he created three shadow clones, attacked a training dummy with extend-able swords in a complicated sword-dancing pattern, and destroyed it.

"( cough ) You can come out now ( cough )." Hayate said.

Naruto got up and simply scratched the back of his head while giving Hayate a sheepish grin.

_'So, the Kyuubi kid is back huh...but why is he talking to me?_' he noted neutrally, not really having anything against Naruto personally.

"So when did you notice me?" Naruto Asked

"Since the ( cough ) pharmacy when you friend ( cough ) made a telepathy call to you." Hayate said.

"Wow you're good." said Naruto

"Let's cut the ( cough ) chit-chat, what do ( cough ) you want with me?" Hayate asked.

Naruto stood straight up, looked him in the eye and said, "I would like you to train me, in the art of kenjutsu."

"And why ( cough ) would I do that?" he asked intrigued.

"You are probably the best swordsman in Konoha, you've mastered the **Dance of the Crescent Moon** at a young age, and my sensei would not train me even if I asked." Naruto replied.

"Who is ( cough ) your sensei? ( cough )"

"Kakashi Hatake." Naruto said making the man frown a bit.

"And who's on ( cough ) your team?" Hayate asked

"Rett Clemons, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said.

"_Uchiha_." Hayate spat venomously.

"Huh, did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"The Uchiha's are ( cough ) the reason, my brother ( cough ) was killed during a ( cough ) important mission."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"And let me ( cough ) guess Kakashi is neglecting ( cough ) you, your friend, and the Haruno girl ( cough ) for the Uchiha."

"Yes." he replied.

"I'll help you, ( cough ) but it might ( cough ) kill you." said Hayate.

"Deal, oh I have to go its almost 7:00. Got to train" replied Naruto while running away. I was watching the whole thing from a tree with my chakra hidden and went after Naruto when I caught up to him.

((Allyway))

Naruto and I were running to Training Field Seven, until we heard screaming and ran towards it.

We ran towards the screaming as fast we could. We hopped up on the fence and observed the scene in front of us. There were two people in front of us one was a blonde-haired girl carrying a giant fan; she seemed to be in a conversation with the other stranger. The 'stranger' was wearing make-up on his face and had, what I assumed was a weapon, bandaged and placed on his back. He was also holding Konohamaru in his left hand. "Let go of Konohamaru right now you meanie." Naruto and I looked over to the left and saw, Moegi, Udon, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Moegi was shouting at the stranger telling no _demanding _him to put Konohamaru down this instant. On the other hand Udon was on the ground shaking, Sakura was looking worried but trying to apologize to the two ninja about what happened, and Sasuke was in a fighting stance and was more than willing to show off his 'skills'. From the emblem on their headband Naruto guessed that they were sand ninja here for the Chuunin Exams. (Kira told him about it and don't worry she'll be out soon.) We decided to get closer and listen to the ninja's conversation.

"What do you think you are doing kid?"

"Let me go you big bully!" Konohamaru shouted.

"Kankuro, just put him down." the blonde girl said in a bored tone.

"After I teach this brat a lesson, Temari."

"Wait till Naruto-Nii and Rett-Nii gets here. their is going to kick your ass." Konohamaru shouted with boost of hope.

Naruto and I frowned, he couldn't well do nothing and Konohamaru was like his little brother, so I decided to intervene first and Naruto with the blond girl.

I summoned Yamato out, and ran at Kankuro hitting his hand with the flat end of the blade. Breaking it and dropping Konohamaru. As Kankuro turns to me, the blade of Yamato was already near his neck. As the Sand-nin girl tried to intervene, Naruto appeared behind her with a kunai at her throat.

I looked at the ninja in front of me, I then looked at his forehead protector, "Sand-nin, you must be here for the Chuunin exams, you are a guest in the leaf and you will behave as such."

Temari was surprised, at my restraint, the clearly could have taken her brother apart at that moment, though whether he could in a full blown battle remained to be seen. She generally had a low opinion of Konoha ninja's but these boys looked stronger than herself or her brother. She has no idea of how she's right

The sword swung away as did my gaze from the kunoichi, which Naruto let go, I re-sheathed Yamato. "Besides I don't think your companion is pleased."

Gaara's eyes widened ever so slightly, he abandoned what he was going to say to his brother as he stood under the branch of a tree.

Naruto and I noticed the girl and the black clad boy visibly begin to shake, in a swirl of sand the red haired boy appeared in front of me. "Who are you two?" Naruto and I observed the redheads expression, the look in his disturbing eyes, the odd tattoo with the kanji symbol for 'love' on his head, and the way he held himself casually.

The other ninja didn't answer; he just looked into the blue eyes of the stranger before him. The atmosphere changed as Gaara began leaking out killing intent, waiting for the Half Devils response.

I just continued to stare at the redheaded Sand-nin, my arms crossed looked into pale green eyes, the killing intent simply washing over me even as it grew. But it didn't do shit to me or Naruto

Temari was shivering under the pressure of her brothers foul intent, she looked at her other brother to see he was fairing no better, looking at the four people with the blond they were not suffering as bad as herself but they had were looking at the blond, apparently his presence was powerfully strengthening and as she too looked at me and in her shock almost forgot her own fear. I just stood there and returned her brother's gaze, my body perfectly steady and though my expression was firm there was no fear there. She had never met anybody that had been able to simply dismiss her brothers killing intent as if it was nothing, her fear grew once again, she was afraid of me.

I worried for the others and decided enough was enough and flared my own intent from nothing to match that of my opponent for a mere fraction of a second. The breath left Temari, Kankuro and the other Konoha-nin but Gaara's intent suddenly stopped. There were seven sharp intakes of breath as relief swept over Udon, Konohamaru, Moegi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto,((a litte bit though)) and the two other sand-nin. Gaara spoke in his usual almost dead voice, "I am Gaara of the Sand these two are Kankuro and Temari, you two are?"

"Rett Clemons." I kept my tone blank, he didn't like this boy at all.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said with a fox like grin

Gaara nodded, "Interesting." He glanced at his siblings, "Let's go." Without argument the group left. As they left Temari and Kankuro saw the glint in Gaara's eye, one that they recognized, Gaara had found someone he wanted to kill.

Naruto and I looked around; we saw the Konohamaru corps, Sasuke, and Sakura, I told them to go home and left.

3:30

I was pissed not only was Kakashi late, but my teammates were trying to get me to talk. Naruto was now not the talkative person right now till Kakashi gets here. Thankfully Kakashi arrived, only for the pink haired banshee to scream 'you're late'. I swear if I have to get Hearing aids, I'm gonna put her six feet under. ((Im sorry but she's fucking annoying))

"Sorry, but I nominated you four for the Chuunin three only have two week to train, so good luck." said Kakashi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Later. I have to go train for the Exams." said I as I went towards Training grounds 20. the emo and banshee looked over to Naruto but he was gone too. Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party.

((2 Weeks Later))

Today was the day of the Chuunin Exams, and Naruto and I couldn't be any happier, because we would finally show everyone what we're made of. not to mention that I got Naruto a broadsword and cloaths during the two weeks.

((Flashback))

Naruto and I were standing in front of a large shop called "Weapons & Equipment" _"I hope they let me shop in here." _though Naruto nervously.

We entered the shop to find it empty. "Hello. Anyone here?" Naruto asked loudly

A girl pooped out from under the counter. "Hello." said the girl. She looked around Naruto's age. With brown hair up in buns and a pink chines style shirt.

"Hay" said Naruto in surprise

"So...What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I want some new clothes." he said blankly. Like is wasn't odveus.

"And a sword order." I said crossing my arms

"O.K. Clothes are in the back." She said, pointing to the door behind her. "If you need anything. Just call."

We walked past her. Into the clothes department.

"So what should i get_."_

"Nothing, orange." I said with a grin

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled but I gave him a scowl.

"No buts. just pick anything except orange." I said as I walked back to the weapon part of the store

"...fine." Naruto said as he got the cloaths that he thought looked good.

_

* * *

_**(****10 minutes later)**

"So...what do you think?" asked Naruto.

Tenten turned around. Her eyes widened in shock. Gone was the short, stupid looking boy in a jumpsuit. I just smirked and shaked my head

Naruto wore a sleeveless dark yellow leather coat that, fell to his feet, a purple sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbow. Black cargo pants and tanned boots. A studded wristband on his right arm and a large black glove on his left. His headband was tied round his waist, as a belt.

"You look good. Handsome." she said with a faint blush.

"Thanks." He smiled widely scratching the back of his head.

"You know, Naruto. Girls would probualy jump you by you new apperance." I said with a smirk that made Naruto Paled and blush abit

Tenten looked away. It was strange, nothing matched but it looked good together on him.

"I guess I'll get it."

Naruto brought 5 pares of the same outfit.

"See Ya Ten-chan." he said walking towards the door. He stopped "I just remembered. Do you specially make swords."

Tenten nodded "Yeah." she said grabbing a notepad and pen. "So what do you want."

"A broadsword. Blade 5foot long, 1foot width. The blade shaped like a katana blade."

Tenten prosed for a second, before shrugging it off.

"The hand guarded shaped like a fox skull and rips with its arms sticking out like a T. the hilt 2foot long shaped like a spine with a skull on the end."

"Thats...interesting."

"Well I'm a interesting guy."

She let out a small giggle "O.K. It will be ready in a week."

Naruto gave a foxy smile and a wink "Well, see you in a week. Ten-chan."

Naruto left, with out seeing her blush.

I chuckled at Naruto's lack of sence that the girl has a crush.

"Do you need anything?" Tenten asked me.

"No I was just making sure that Naruto get his stuff. Later, babe."

Tenten shook her head and slapped her self lightly "O.K. Tenten. Your going to get back to work and not think about that handsome blond, Including his friend."

* * *

_**1 week later**_

Naruto smiled, as he walked down the street. I was at my shop working on the Seven Devil Styles ((All the Styles from DMC3 including Dark Slayer Style from Vergil)) and I was resting for awhile till Naruto got his sword. The villages still glared at him but, he also cough some girls looking at him or his ass now and again.

In the week Naruto had learnt quite allot about his Devil Bringer in that week. His favorite begin, what he called, Snatch.

He entered Tenten's shop. "Hay Ten-chan."

Tenten looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Oh. Hay Naruto. Here for your sword."

"Yeah, that and to see your pretty face again."

Tenten blushed looking away "Baka. don't say thing like that." she mumbled.

"So is it ready?" asked the energetic blond.

Tenten turned back around "Yup" she reached under the counter and and bought our a 7 foot long case.

Naruto walked closer, as she lade it down on the counter.

She opened it. Naruto breath hitched.

It was just as he described it down to the skull on the end of the hilt.

"Amazing" breathed Naruto, as his hand closed around the hilt.

"Be careful, it's heavy."

Naruto not hearing the girls warning. Lifted the blade out of the case.

To Tenten surprise he didn't struggle at all. It looked like he was just lifting a kunai.

Naruto ran his gloved hand over the blade. He then slashed it though the air and spun it in his hand. He flicked it into the air, letting it spin before garbing the hilt, spinning it in his hand and stabbing it into the ground. (A/N: like Dante did with Alastor in DMC1.)

"Wow" said Naruto with smirk.

Tenten look at him in awe"Is this your first time using a sword?"

Naruto looked over at her "Yeah."

"Oh" she said with a smile _"How the HELL can this be his first time using a sword, he just handled like a pro." _She yelled in her head.

"So. How much?" he asked reaching into his pocket.

"What?" she said coming out of her thoughts.

"How much for the sword."

"Oh. 1500ryo."

He nodded as he pulled out his wallet.

Tenten couldn't help but laugh at the wallet.

"What" said Naruto.

"Your wallet. it's a frog."

"Yeah. Gama-chan."

Tenten burst out laughing again.

Naruto glared at her. As he handed her the money.

Naruto reached for his sword sticking out of the ground.

"Your going to need a holster..." She stared, before seeing him lift it out of the ground and place it on his back with out a holster.

"Well, see ya Ten-chan." he said with a wink and a wave, turning to the door.

"Wait Naruto."

Naruto stopped and turned back "Yeah."

"How...how dose your sword stay on your back with out a holster?"

"What?"

"Your sword it stays on your back, with out any support."

"Oh." he said, under standing what she was saying "Mmmm. I don't Know. See ya." With that he left the store. ((A/N: I had to mention the floating sword on the back thing.))

Leaving Tenten there staring at his leave.

As Naruto returns to my shop I was working on the last style called Doppelganger, the style that let me have an immortal-shadow like ally to help me out in battle. I looked at Naruto and grinned knowing that he is ready for the Chuunin Exam.

((Flashback end))

Team seven arrived at the building, and started to walk to to room 301 until.

Naruto and I heard people shouting and walked up to see some unimportant Genin team shouting at some Chuunin to let them through to 301. Sakura was about to tell them that they're only on floor 201 but Naruto put his hand in front of her. Sakura looked at Naruto confused, sighing I answered her.

"It's a test to weed out weak Genin, we'd be fighting useless battles if they were here." I said.

Sakura didn't say anything he knew that she understood. Fifteen minutes later most of the teams had left. Signaling to Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and I walked over to the two Chuunin and pushed them aside, ignoring their threats of battle. We kept walking even when I heard them charge, they both leaped into the air intent on punishing us for pushing them aside. We stopped but stood there with my hands in the pocket of his trench coat. They were about hit him when a bandaged hand came out caught both of their legs.

Rock Lee A.K.A, 'Bushy brows' appeared out of no where and stopped their attacks. Not wanting or caring about what happened next Naruto and I just walked away. ( Sasuke gets his ass beat by Lee, I'm not writing the scene because it scared the crap out of me )

Naruto and I waited for fifteen minutes until the door opened as Sasuke, and Sakura with Sasuke complaining about getting his ass kicked.

Ignoring this Naruto walked in and saw that there must have been a hundred or more people there to take the exams. And he saw that they were all staring at me and Naruto.

"What the fuck y'all looking at?" I asked. Most of them kept staring but some of them turned away. the one who looked away are smart.

"Hey Rett shut up will ya." I inwardly groaned when he turned around and saw Team Eight and Team Ten standing there.

Before I could reply, Ino grabbed Sasuke's arm and started talking to him, Sakura interfered and she and Ino started bickering over who was Sasuke's girlfriend, Shikamaru was was muttering something about troublesome girls, and Chouji and Shino were arguing about a dumb bug on the floor. And Naruto was hitting on Hinata who was blushing redder than a tomato even though they dated before.

Then some boy that was much older than them, but was a year older than me, told them to pipe down because they already quite an impression. Hearing this the rookie 10 minus me and Naruto looked around to see that everyone was staring at them. The boy then said that his name was Kabuto and that we didn't want to get on anyones bad side.

Kabuto then said that he'd taken the exam seven times so he knew how bad it was because everyone was on edge. A few minutes later Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards and told the rookie nine that that he had info on hundreds of ninja's. Sasuke who was closest to him asked if Kabuto would show him info on some ninja's. Naruto was barely listening but he heard the names of the ninja's that Sasuke wanted to know about.

Sasuke was excited that he would get the stats and skills of the ninjas that he would beat.

"There's Rock Lee of the Leaf, Gaara of the Sand, Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf, And Rett Clemons of the Leaf." he said.

When Sasuke said those names, Naruto almost exploded because of Sasuke's ego. I was about to summon and use Yamato and Rebellion on the sorry fool for just thinking about it but I grinned and said.

"Hey Sasuke I don't know why you want to get info on me, Naruto, or Gaara because we don't give a rats ass about you. Besides I'm on your team what could you possibly want to know about Naruto or me in that matter, that you don't already know? Stop being so nosy, you Emo pannsy." Instantly Sakura and Ino ran over to me and started shouting at me to apologize to Sasuke right now, their only rewards were Ebony & Ivory pointing at their heads. Sasuke on the other hand tried to keep his cool but was failing. So he decided to ignore everyone except Kabuto.

Kabuto flipped his hands through the stack of cards coming up with three.

"Lets see Gaara of the Sand. Eight C-ranked missions...hmm even One B-ranked mission. I don't have much else on him just that he has returned from every mission without a scratch."

The Genins looked up and around till they spotted Gaara who was sitting between Temari and Kankuro. Sasuke looked back at Kabuto.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"Rock Lee is a year older than you guys. Mission history: Twenty D-rank; Eleven C-rank. His sensei is Gai Maito. His taijutsu has improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive. This is his first exam with his teammates; Neji Hyuuga and Tenten."

"What about the dobes." Kiba asked making me wishing this kid got ticks that cant get off him and drain him dry.

"Hmm...let's see, Naruto Uzamaki he's the dead last of the class. Mission history: Seven D-rank, One C-rank, One B-rank, and one A-rank. His skills have changed alot in two weeks and is at the level of Jounin." everyon got a little scared of Naruto, but Team 7, minus me and Naruto, scoffed at that.

"And Rett Clemons is a wild card here. His history in the Elemental Nation is blank but said to have killed 505 missionaries in a solo assalut. Mission history: Seven D-rank, One C-rank, One B-rank, and One A-rank. His skills are at higher levels than the legendary Sage of the Six paths." Now that maked everyone paled, except Sasuke and Sakura who didnt know who was the Sage of Six Paths and thought he was weak, ((Fucking Delusional fools)) but they did know about the D, C, and A-ranked missions because they were there. However they didn't know about the B-ranked mission, and demanded to know when we did it.

"That must've been when I killed Mizuki defected from the village. Didn't think the old monkey would make it a B-ranked mission." I explained as Naruto snickered abit.

Before anyone could say I was lying smoke appeared, and a voice yelled out.

"Alright maggots listen up!"

Suddenly a man appeared wearing a standard Jounin uniform but with a black trench coat covering it up. He also had a bandanna covering his head.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I'll be your Procter for the first exam, which is a written one for those who don't know."

"Now everyone please select a number and then go inside the room and sit at the designated seat." Yep. This gonna be one **Hell of a Party.**


	9. Test, Forest, & 'Snake'

Chapter 9: 1st Exams, Forest, and The 'Snake'

Ten minutes later everyone had a number and was seated. Me and Naruto were busy thinking about the test that he didn't notice someone sit down beside him. "Hey Naruto-kun, Rett-san." the person said.

We looked over at the person sitting beside us and Naruto said. "Hey Hinata how have you been?" She smiled at Naruto nervously

"I'm g-good h-h-ow about y-you?"

Naruto smiled back at her, "I'm fine so what do you think about this exam?"

Hinata thought about his question before answering, "I-I think it-ll be ea-sy."

I grinned abit "You got that right. This is gonna be easy." I said causing them to laugh a little bit.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah your right, these weaklings can't stand against us."

'_Thanks you two._' Hinata thought with a blush.

We kept talking completely ignoring everyone's stares and complaints that they couldn't hear the proctor explain the rules. When one of them did complain I told him to 'shut the fuck up or I kill ya', and Naruto gave him the one finger salute, and gave him a small dose of killing intent that only he could feel.

Five minutes later they were whispering to each other despite the fact that they were taking the test. Naruto was holding Hinata's hand under the table, while he got the answers from Kira Aka Kyuubi.

Hinata and Neji used their **Byakugan** using a minor genjutsu to cover their veins.

Sasuke used his **Sharingan** and copied from a Chuunin disguised as a Genin.

Sakura used her over sized brain to get the answers then Ino used her **Mind Transfer Jutsu** on her then used it on her teammates and giving them the answers she stole from Sakura.

Shino gathered information using a bee.

Gaara used his sand to create the **Third Eye**.

The Sound Genin used sound vibrations from the taping of the pencils.

Kiba used Akamaru in someway. (How the hell could they get away with that, especially in their own village who know what the Inuzuka can do with their dogs?)

Tenten used mirrors (How the hell did she not get caught? They were in plain view how could they not see that? ) to give the answers to Lee.

Kankuro used his puppet Crow to take him to the bathroom and later gave his answers to Temari.

the Snow-nins used their test and as for me…I slept the whole exam!

According to the paper, that was the time that Ibiki gave out the tenth question. Eyes flickered from the paper to the scowling instructor as they waited for him to begin talking.

"So," Ibiki said "It seems that we have some regular bookworms in here. Or, some very good cheaters!" At that, almost the entire room flinched. The exception was Sakura, who was thinking _'I wonder who was dumb enough to cheat!'_

"So now it's time for the tenth question! But first, another rule!" at that, the Genin stiffened. "You must choose whether to accept or reject this question! If you choose to reject this question, you will instantly loose all points, and you and your team will be failed immediately!"

Temari spoke out. "But then what's the point? Why would anyone actually reject the question!"

A sadistic grin crossed Ibiki's features, as he said "Because of what happens when you take the question, and get it wrong. If you do, then...you will never be allowed to test for Chuunin again, and will be a Genin for the rest of your life!"

Almost everyone in the room began sputtering ((minus Me, Naruto, and Hinata)). "B-But we know they're people here who've taken the test lots of times, and they got to the second or third round!" Ino shouted out.

Another sadistic smirk passed the torturers face. "It sucks for you guys that this is my first year as a proctor."

One stupid genin raised his hand to quit, then a lot of people started quitting and this went on for two minutes until they stopped.

"For all those remaining: YOU PASS!" Ibiki shouted. The exclamation was met with looks of shock, indignation, and in my case, amusement. The scarred proctor went on to list reasons extremely similar to my reasoning.

"Congratulations!" Ibiki said, as he counted down mentally.

'_Three, two, one, now!_' As he thought '_now_', the windows in the back of the room shattered, and a black ball rolled through. It extended out into a banner at the front of the room, reading 'Anko Mitarashi , Second Examiner'.

And that's exactly who stood in the center, a woman with purple hair and gray eyes she was wearing a skin tight fishnet, and an orange mini skirt

"Okay maggots! I'm your second proctor, Anko Mitarashi ! And now..." she said, all the Genin leaning forward in anticipation, "It's time for a headcount!" A crash of furniture and a number of grunts met that announcement, as all of the Genin fell face first on the floor. Hell including me!

"Ibiki, you passed twenty-six squads. You're losing your touch!" Anko said in a frown

Despite the fact he had thought that only five minutes before, Ibiki shook his head. "We've got quite a few outstanding candidates this year."

"BULLSHIT!" she screamed. "I'll cut these guys in half by the next exam! Midgets! Follow me!" Anko jumped out of the window, with all of the Genin following her.

* * *

((30 Minutes later, Training Ground 44))

Everyone was in front of Training Ground Forty-four. Anko decided to tell them that the real name of this forest was The Forest of Death.

I scoffed, "Who cares" I muttered to no one in particular.

Anko hearing this threw a kunai at me, I could have dodged it but decided to let it graze my cheek. Anko popped up behind me and licked the blood off my face. Naruto was thinking '_lucky basterd'_ Anko thought that I'd be scared but actually I was smiling.

"You like this don't you Rett-san?" When he didn't say anything she licked my cheek again this time real slow. I just grinned as all the males jealous.

"What's wrong Rett-san?" asked Anko

I decided to answer her question. "Actually, If you want to ask for a date, you could have just ask instead of just throwing a kunai at me, including the part of licking me."

Anko didn't say anything she was blushing she hadn't even thought about it till now. Heck I was about her age. Anko decided that after the Chuunin Exam she'd go ask me on a date.

Before anything else could be said she brought her right hand up blocking a kunai before it could come to her neck. Turning her head slightly she saw it was being held by a Kusa gennin who was using her tongue to hold it.

"Here's your kunai." Said the Kusa gennin getting a smirk from the examiner.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't sneak up on us…" Started Anko just as the grass gennin found a kunai held at her back.

"Unless you want to die of course." I finished that behind the grass gennin just the Kage Bushin Anko was holding puffed into smoke.

"No, I just get excited at the thought of a fight. Besides you cut my precious hair so I couldn't help myself." Explained the grass gennin after she handed over the kunai and began to walk away.

"Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones here." Said Anko with a smirk.

"Your one to talk." I said with a smirk of my own.

"Anyway before we start there's something I have to pass out." Said the kunoichi as she pulled out a stack of papers.

"Since there will be deaths in this test you have to sign this slip before you're allowed to participate in the exam any further. This slip basically states that the leaf village is not responsible if you die. Those that don't sign this slip here will fail." Said Anko with a cheeky grin.

"Ok so here's the deal. First I'll explain the second test, and then you will sign those slips and check in at the booth behind me." Said Anko getting mummers of agreement from the gathered gennin.

"To put it simply this exam is the ultimate survival test. You will use your knowledge, jutsu, and weapons to compete in battle in which there are no rules. You will fight over these two scrolls the heaven and earth." Said Anko pulling out two scrolls to show the group.

"There are 78 people here meaning 26 teams. Half will get heaven scrolls while the other half will get earth scrolls. To pass this test you must make it to the tower with both scrolls. There is also a time limit of exactly 120 hours or five days."

"Five days!" exclaimed Ino in shock

"But what about dinner!" exclaimed Choji in which Anko merely shrugged.

"Your on your own after all the forest is full of food. Just watch out for the man-eating beast, poisonous insects and poisonous plants." Said the examiner calmly.

"Also it isn't really likely that 13 teams will actually pass. As the days pass the distance to the goal becomes farther, plus you'll get less time to rest. Not to mention the area will be crawling with enemies so you won't get to sleep much. Meaning not only can you fail by losing the scroll but some will die from the harshness of the course."

"You can also be disqualified as well. The first way is by not making it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. The second way is if you lose a teammate or have one killed. Also there is no quitting in the middle of the exam, you will be in the forest for the whole five days. Lastly you must not look in the scroll until you reach the tower." Finished Anko seriously.

"What happens if we do?" questioned Kiba.

"That's a surprise for anyone who does it." said Anko with a smirk.

"A chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthiness. That's it for the explanations exchange the forms for the scrolls then get to a gate for the exams start." Said Anko as she walked away.

"A final word of advice…don't die." Said Anko glancing over her shoulder before she continued walking away.

Thirty minutes later found team seven waiting at the 12th gate for the exam to start. They had exchanged their forms for a heaven scroll which I have without listening to the Emo and Banshee that called themself 'teammate', except for Naruto.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMS BEGINS…NOW." Said Anko her voice booming through the speakers hovering above each gate.

As soon as these words were spoken the gates were opened and the gathered gennin dashed inside.

Exam Room

After Anko left, Ibiki Morino glanced at the broken glass his comrade's entrance scattered across the floor and grimaced. '_That woman's going to be the death of me._' he mused.

The number of examinees who passed the written exams was greater than the previous year, almost double. Hopefully the numbers will have dwindled by the time the one on one matches begin. The examiner took a cursory glance at the answer sheets he held in his hands and out of boredom decided to read some of them.

Most of the questions in almost all of the papers were left unanswered, with a few exceptions. The Haruno girl he was hearing so much about had full marks, which wasn't really a surprise because her academics had always been good. The Uchiha's paper had handwriting identical to one of the Chuunin proctors who sat among the class. Ibiki glanced among the remaining batches of tests until his eyes came upon one name.

"Naruto Uzumaki. And Rett Clemons" he read.

From what the examiner remembered, that was the name if the boy who held the Kyuubi inside of him and the other boy was a demon hunter-in-training. He decided to read their answers.

The scarred Jounins eyes widened as he read the answers. And re-read them again. And again. The boys had answered every single question correctly but there was something about the way that he worded them that made the answers seem suspect. It took him a few minutes to realize that the boy's answers on some of the more technical questions were actually better and more plausible than what was written on the official correction sheet.

Ibiki was _very_ impressed.

"Kami-sama." he said. He made a mental note to see Naruto's & my match, if only to see how they would fair. Grinning like a cat that caught a mouse, he hefted the answer sheets in one palm and walked out the room, whistling as he went.

* * *

The Forest of Death

It has been a half hour, since team seven arrived in The Forest of Death. And they were lost ( except Naruto and I because we trained under Anko Mitarashi during our mission breaks and not to mention nearly got our ass killed here ) until I stopped them.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Listen temes (bastard for a guy, bitch for a girl), I'm going to give you the scroll, and we'll split up." I said shocking both Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was unfazed of my proposition

"Why would we do that?" Sakura asked

"Because Sakura, if we split into two groups we will find a Earth Scroll quicker." replied Naruto.

'_Idiot_'_s like I would give you the real scroll._' I thought

"Like I would do-

"That is a good idea for a dobe." interrupted Sasuke, as he took the scroll from Naruto, which was the fake.

"Yea what Sasuke-kun said." Sakura quickly agreed.

"Okay here's the plan you and the teme will go to the left, when you see a cross, stop and go right to avoid the man eating plants. Stay away from the cave's that's where the wolfs are, and there is a tiger pit so stay off the ground after you pass the caves. We'll meet up here in-case you find anything." I said to them.

"Rett how do you know this?" asked Sakura.

"I nearly got killed here." I replied before Naruto and I run off, not noticing their shocked faces.

* * *

After Naruto and I left, we encountered five tigers, but quickly killed them and sealed them into a scroll. I told him the tattoo appeared after I kill a human, animals and clone's don't count.

After the battle with the tiger's we ran into the Grass-nins, hearing their conversation.

"And then I will give Sasuke-kun my **Curse Seal,**and he will come to me for power." said the he-she Grass-nin.

"This is a great plan Orochimaru-sama." replied one of the Grass-nins.

'_Orochimaru_! _I'm going to kill him_!' I thought

Before I reflected my thoughts, I heard Orochimaru speak again.

"I see we have intruders, you two kill them." Orochimaru said to his minions.

((Insert Crush 40: I am, All of me))

"Oh shit. Naruto go back and warn the group. NOW!" I said pulling out Rebellion with a serious look.

"Alright!" Naruto said as he used the **Flying Thunder God **Jutsu to teleport to the area.

I stood and faced the Grass-nin, settling once again into his previous stance.

The Grass-nin gave me a sneer. "I can see that you killed, I can see it in your eyes. When it comes time for me to deliver your deathblow, I'll make sure to give you the same courtesy."

I activated my Devil Trigger form along with my Killing intent, making me look like Shinigami and the Devil combined.

"That…kid…what…what are you?!" the man asked in fear.

Instead of answering I rushed at him, but the Grass-nin was ready.

Swords clashed together, sparks a blazing the area. The nin jumped away, pulled out a few shuriken, threw it at me, did some hand seals, and shouted "**Shadow Shuriken Justu**." Making three shuriken into sixty.

But I was ready and shouted "**Dance of the Crescent Moon!**" creating three **Shadow Clones** and their swords extended, destroying twenty five, with the others missing me

"Now its my turn **Shadow Shuriken Justu!**" I shouted sheathing my sword, I threw five shuriken and turning them into five hundred!, shocking the Grass-nin.

The Grass-nin shook out of his confusion, put his hands on the ground saying, "**Earth Style: Earth** **Flip Jutsu!**" a huge slab of earth rose from the ground, the whole earth wall got filled with shuriken, while the rest got stuck into the trees.

"Dammit...how did...you learn...my jutsu...are you a...demon?" asked the panting Grass-nin.

"**I'm no **_**demon**_**, Im something…much…WORSE**" I spat venomously on the word 'demon'.

"Really...well it doesn't matter, now die!" he said drawing his katana. I just summoned Yamato.

My sword clashed with the grass-nin's, and produced a few more sparks. Pivoting on my heel, I twirled clockwise around the man, crouching in the process. Using the momentum of my twirl, I brought Yamato in a low arc across the man's kneecaps.

The nin jumped, and did an ax-kick to my head stunning me abit, he then slashed in a horizontal-arc cutting from his chest to his hip.

He then did some hand seals and shouted, "**Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bomb!**"

True to form, the man slammed his hands down on the ground and seemed to grasp at the earth. The shape of a dragon's head rose out of the ground, and spat alot of mudballs at me.

I quickly recovered, and did some hand seals, inhaled and yelled out, "**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!**" shooting out a fireball the size of my house, the two jutsu's slammed into each other, causing a massive amount of smoke and dust, obscuring every-one's vision.

Except I could see through the dust and charged at the Grass-nin who was trying to find his way out of the dust.

Unluckily for him, it was too late. My blade slammed into him, cutting him deeply across his chest. The force of the strike blew the nin into a tree, where he grimaced in pain and slumped over, clutching his chest.

I sighed slightly and began to walk over towards the Grass-nin, readying himself to give the final blow.

Standing only a few meters in front of the heavily injured Grass-nin, I knelt down and brought Yamato in front of him.

"You are good...kid...never seen a shinobi like you. I can..." the man coughed a few times, splattering blood onto the ground.

Wiping his mouth, he heaved in a deep breath. "...I can definitely see why I lost. Heh...imagine...me, losing to a kid. It's disgraceful."

I sighed and stood, bringing his hands into a cross grip on his katana, in a typical beheading stance. "**Rett. My name's Rett Clemons. You asked earlier...and I figure that you should at least know the name of the person who killed you.**"

The Grass-nin looked up with a chagrined smile. "Yeah. Kid...listen...make a name for yourself. That way...when I tell everyone down in hell..." he let forth another rattling cough, holding his chest area.

The man breathed a deep sigh again, and looked up with an almost pleading expression. "...When I tell everyone in hell...who killed me, at...least they will...know that I died...from someone powerful, and...not some...dumbass."

A stiff wind blew through the clearing, stirring up a few leaves and ruffling my silver and black hair.

"**Yeah. I will do that. Before I kill you, I would like to know your name.** "

The man coughed again, but said, "...My name is...Raiden Kirmon...of the...Sound."

I then swept his katana in a diagonal arc across the man's neck, separating his head from his torso. The man's body slumped to the side and his head hit the ground with a small thump.

For a moment, everyone present was silent. I released his cross grip on Yamato and let my sword-hand rest loosely at his side. I then deactivated my Devil Form.

The strong survived, the weak died. That was how shinobi lived. As much as I hated to admit it, this was the shinobi way.

I sighed and took out a rag, cleaning it of any detritus, before sheathing it on his waist.

Clap clap clap

I turned around looking at the other Grass now turned Sound-nin, clapping for me.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed he was one of our best swordsman. Anyways Orochimaru is always looking for new recruits, why don't join us? If not I Kimimaro Kaguya will be your executioner" said the Sound-nin.

Kimimaro was 5'8 with long white hair, green eyes with red mascara under his eyes, ( which is very weird ) and he had red dots over his eyebrows. He wore a baggy white yukata, black cargo pants, black shinobi sandals, and had that weird purple belt.

"I would never join that pedophile. Besides if I do join he would kill me after I'm all used up. Just like you." I replied.

"Orochimaru-sama would never abandon me!!" he then pulled out a bone sword, and charged into battle against me.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura

"Kukukuku...such fire in those eyes," the androgynous Grass-nin hissed, "you're really are Itachi's little brother."

"How do you know that name!" Sasuke shouted.

The Grass-nin smiled unnaturally wide and shot his...tongue at Sasuke. The tongue hit the ground that Sasuke had been standing moments before and produced a crater as he jumped onto a branch.

"**Sharingan!**" Sasuke muttered as his eyes turned red and a two comma formed in each eye.

The Grass-nin smiled wider, and said, "Sasuke-kun do you want the power to kill you brother? To be the best? I KNOW you do little boy," the ninja cooed as he licked his lips. ( Man he's really gay, am I right everybody? )

Sasuke growled knowing it was true as he took out a demon wind shuriken and threw it at the ninja. The Grass-nin laughed as the shuriken flew past him, but stopped when the wire attached to the shuriken bound him to the tree "**Triple Windmill Shuriken**." Sasuke said as he started making hand seals and shouted, "**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!**" as he blew a plume of fire that turned into a dragon made of fire out of his mouth.

The fire followed the wires and incinerated the tree. Creepily, after being hit by three streams of flames, the Grass-nin was unharmed after shedding...snake skin? He did have a tear in his...face though. The ninja laughed creepily and tore the rest of his face off, leaving...umm...a very gay looking guy. Sasuke twitched and asked the figure.

"Who the hell are you?"

Instead of answering, the freak to decide to take a bite out of him literally. Now his whole body felt like one big welt, and it wasn't helping that he was suffering from chakra drain due to using two of his most powerful jutsu's in quick succession.

"Kukukuku...not bad Sasuke-kun," the perverted nin complimented in a disgustingly feminine manner, "I'll be seeing you later." he stated, "Though of course, I doubt there'll be much need for concern."

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun you freak!" Sakura yelled, wincing as the Sannin hurled an annoyed look her way.

"Really, such rude words...what are they teaching young women these days?" Orochimaru muttered, before disappearing from view and delivering a fierce backhand to the girl's skull, "Though judging from your pitiful skills...I really shouldn't be that surprised..."

"My name is Orochimaru, and Sasuke-kun will come to me." he said as he disappeared into the ground. As soon as he disappeared, Naruto appeared and when he looked at his teammates he cursed abit and carries them to a safe location.

* * *

Kimimaro and I were both panting, they both had some wounds but nothing too serious, he was also taunting Kimimaro saying that Orochimaru abandoned him.

"Orochimaru-sama would never leave me. He cares about me!!"

"No he doesn't he is just using you like he did to that man. Once he's done with you he will get rid of you." I deadpanned

"Liar!!" Kimimaro then suddenly fell to his knees and started to cough up blood. "Not now, not here."

I slowly walked up to him. "It's some sort of disease isn't it?"

Kimimaro was shocked. "How do you know?"

"I can sense it; you don't have much longer until it completely kills you."

"Orochimaru will-"

"Will what cure you? He can't there is no known cure for what you have. And if there was he would just steal your body after you were cured, he is just using you as a tool."

Naruto could see that he was thinking over everything carefully.

"But I can change that." I said as I quickly formed the one-hand tiger seal.

"Ninja Art: **Feigning Sleep Jutsu**." my palm contacted with Kimimaro's forehead knocking him out cold. I created a Kage Bushin and send him to my shop. I just laid my back on a tree to sleep for abit, little did I know a passage tunnel opened in the tree and I was rolled in to wherever this tunnel ends, and I know one thing, it isn't wonderland.


	10. The Demon Ruins Part 1

Chapter 10: Temin-ni-gru Ruins part 1

When I awoke I groaned at the pain that wracked my body. As stood to my feet I frowned as I took in my surroundings. I was in a cave of sorts and judging by my surroundings and my wet clothes I'd floated in here from an underground river behind me. Another thing that caught my attention was that the walls on all sides were covered in ice. If that wasn't enough then in front of me was a giant…thing that was covered in ice and had multiple chains connecting it to the walls surrounding it.

'_What the hell is that thing?_' I thought as I caught sight of it.

I turned to examine what he now knew was Cerberus. Just as he stepped forward however the room began to shake and I quickly jumped back dodging the large block of ice that came crashing to the floor. Looking back towards the creature I could now see it was a large dog, a large dog with three heads each with different colored eyes.

"**Leave now mortal! The likes of you are forbidden in this land, you who are powerless are not worth to set foot here!**" Came a masculine voice from the dog demons center head.

"Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before. I have done a hell of a massacre and seen people who are complete psychopaths and loves to kill, but still this defiantly takes the whole cake. You know at a dog show you'd be a shoe in for first prize." I said smirking at the end.

"**You, a mere human, dare make a mockery out of me****!**" Growled the beast.

Just as it finished that sentence it arched its center head back, red eyes glowing before sending a blast of ice towards me from its mouth. Seeing it coming I dodged it jumping over it before landing on his feet calmly.

"Easy there, Fido. How 'bout I take you for a walk." I said as I patted my hands to signal a dog. "Come on puppy, let's go."

"**You'll regret that you worm!**" Snarled Cerberus getting a smirk from me.

Before any retort could be made the demon lunged towards me. Seeing it coming I quickly reacted to the attack jumping back barely dodging the claw swipe. As he looked up Cerberus found himself looking into the barrels of two familiar looking pistols just before thunderclaps filled the air. Twelve bullets in total, six from each gun were fired at the middle head succeeding in breaking away some of the ice that had covered it.

Holstering the pistols and summoning Rebellion I quickly dodged to the side barely avoiding another blast of ice. Not slowing in the slightest I quickly charged at the lowered center head.

"Devil Stinger.." I said in a dead like tone as the sword thrust into the demon dog's center head breaking off even more of the ice. Not giving it a second my arm blurred as I gave another ten thrust before jumping back. Cerberus roared his body rearing itself back as the center head's eyes began to glow red with rage.

Jumping to the side he managed to avoid being crushed by its large paw as Cerberus descended on me. Not being idle I gave several slashes to the leg before using a hard thrust successfully destroying all the ice covering the leg. Placing the broadsword on my back I quickly drew my guns once more whilst simultaneously dodging the head that just tried to take a bite out of me.

Charging some chakra into the pistols he fired several chakra charged bullets into the beast left head. Raising its left paw Cerberus quickly slammed it into the ground sending several pillars of ice at the boy. Holstering the guns I surprised the demon as instead of jumping back he jumped up onto the pillars before charging at him moving quickly from pillar to pillar.

Drawing Rebellion to my hand, I quickly jumped over the lunging center head before slashing the left one as hard as I could leaving a gash across its face. Landing on my feet I quickly charged the left leg slashing it several times. Jumping back I narrowed my eyes seeing just how little damage I'd given it.

Placing Rebellion back on my back he jumped straight up dodging the blast of ice that crashed into where I'd been standing. Landing on the head I quickly drew a kunai and jumped as soon as the head thrashed launching me at least twenty feet in the air. Wrapping an explosive note around the handle he flipped himself upside down before dropping the kunai and quickly moving through seals.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**" I said before that single kunai turned into a hundred each with an explosive note attached.

Barely a second after the kunai's hit they exploded all over the Ice Guardian's body. Landing on his feet he panted as he waited for the smoke to clear and smirked as soon as it did. That last attack had definitely done its job as all the ice that had been covering the demon dog was gone along with the dog's left head leaving only two.

As Cerberus tried to pick himself up the genin decided to press his advantage. Bringing up my favorite seal I created twenty clones of himself. Ten of the clones immediately jumped backwards and drew their pistols. The ten in the front each drew Rebellion from their back.

As Cerberus made it to his feet his eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. No less than twenty one Kage Bushins stood before them the original no doubt the one in front with my arms crossed.

"Go." I said

The word was spoken quietly but in the silence of the room heard by all. With the order given each of the clones attacked either shooting at the remaining heads or slashing at the limbs. Two minutes later Cerberus hit the ground hard with only a single head remaining and gashes covering both of his front legs panting in exhaustion.

"**You're not human, are you?**" questioned Cerberus from his position on the ground.

"Who knows? I'm not even sure myself." I said getting a barking laugh from the dog demon hearing the familiar words.

"**Regardless you have proven your ability. Take my soul and go forward. You have my blessing**." Cerberus said with a small grin

Before anything else could be said Cerberus began to shudder before his body exploded. When the smoke cleared all that could be seen was a glowing blue sphere of light. I sighed as it floated near me, the damn dog could've at least pointed the way out first. Regardless of this I accepted the dog's soul as it came to me just before a flash of light hit me.

When the light cleared I was holding a tripartite nunchaku. Each rod was connected to a steel ring. As I held it, icy blue glue began to surround him just before my eyes glazed over. When I came to I'd gained a ton of knowledge about the Devil Arm I was holding. More importantly I found out how to get back into the forest all I had to do was go up three levels.

Just as that thought crossed his mind the ice surrounding the room melted away showing the passageway within the wall Cerberus had stood in front of. As I walked the new Devil Arm burst into particles of light before being absorbed into my body.

((Forest of Death))

Naruto panted as he lied his unconscious teammates down in the hollow of a tree. As he did he frowned at this because of that man, Orochimaru. The man had confronted them about thirty minutes ago under the disguise of a genin from Kusa.

Shaking his head the blond genin banished the thoughts before focusing on the task at hand. As he set the traps, which were better than Sakura's in the series, around their position he couldn't help but wishing I would hurry up and show up.

((Unknown Location))

I smirked as I finally made it to the end of the long hallway. It had taken me a while to get to this point as I'd walked slowly through the darkness. The journey however had given me the time to work on one of my senses. This since I had discovered was known as Echolocation. This sense basically allowed those capable of using it to locate objects by the reflection of sound, though it was mostly found in animals like bats. Shaking myself from my thoughts I found I was currently in front of a large gate which was closed with iron bars going both vertically and horizontally with torches on each side.

In front of the gate was a large chain that was blocking access that was connected to statues on each side of the gate. These statues took the form of two bodies which were sitting down and holding a pair of broadswords which had the chains wrapped around the blades.

"**Look brother! It's been ages but we finally have company.**" Said a deep voice that reverberated within the cave.

"**I see that.**" Said another voice though this one was lighter in tone.

"**We must entertain our guest**." I just crossed my arms, getting irritated of their conversation

"**Your right, we have to be gracious host**."

"**So, what should we do?**"

"**How should I know?! We need to come up with something.**" I sighed hearing this wondering when this conversation would be over.

"**Hm, Brother it appears our guest is sighing.**" Said the first voice.

"**Yes much like the last guest we had**-" Responded the second.

"Enough already! Look, I don't know about any other guest but this guest wants through that gate and out of this damn place. Got it!" I said interrupting the two statues.

Just after I finished the room began to shake and the statues began to not only move but stand and change. When the two stood fully and were fully formed they took the form of two headless body's one blue and one red each only covered by a loincloth. Each of them had what looked like scales on their right arms and both carried a sword which had what looked like a head topping the handle with glowing eyes. I also noticed each of the swords had serrated edges

"**Our job here is to guard this gate**." Said the red one.

"**That's right, only those worthy may pass here, so we cant let you pass**." Said the blue one.

"**I am Agni.**" said the red one.

"**I am Rudra.**" said the blue one.

"**We are known as the Firestorm.**" stated the two together.

With that said they moved to attack jumping off of what remained of the statue pillars. Seeing this I quickly drawed Ebony and Ivory once more and let loose a barrage of bullets towards the two ogre bodies. Landing amidst the barrage of bullets the two immediately charged forward shocking me with their speed.

As they charged forward at me backpedalled a bit before jumping and flipping around in midair just as they passed me all the while firing off rounds. When I landed, I immediately placed my guns in their respective holsters only to be forced to jump again as I spotted Agni just as I was about to land on him in a cannonball like position, the blade of his sword pointing down towards the ground.

When the red ogre landed he created a shockwave that would've no doubt I was knocked off my feet had I been on the ground. Drawing Rebellion from my back, I noticed Rudra about to land and jumped once more avoiding the shockwave caused by the ogre. Flipping backwards while still in mid air I landed a charged towards Agni thrusting my sword out.

"Devil Stinger!" I said as the attack connected with the flat of the red ogre's blade making him skid back a few inches. Moving quickly I met Rudra's strike with one of his own forcing their swords to lock up. Smirking I tilted Rebellion forwards and slashed to his right unlocking the two swords in a move that left a long bloody gash across the ogres chest.

Dismissing Rebellion I ducked down avoiding the swipe from Agni's flaming sword which did managed to catch the still stunned Rudra. While still moving down I blurred through a few seals before taking a deep breath and expelling a powerful jet of water just as I rose back to my full height.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)**." I said.

The water struck Agni with such force that he was picked up and slammed into a wall hard enough to make a crater in the stone. Smirking I cut the chakra flow to his jutsu to look over my handiwork.

"**Brother**!" The exclamation from Rudra quickly brought me back to the matter at hand and I turned just in time to catch a horizontal slash to my chest from the enraged demon. Before Rudra could celebrate his victory however my body turned into a bolder just before it split in half.

I used a Kawarimi to appear behind Rudra scowled as the last attack had gotten close enough to cut my coat abit leaving a cut across my stomach that was quick to heal over.

'_Damn it this was my favorite coat._' I thought with a slight bit of anger

Quickly running through a short sequence of seals I expelled a large fireball from my mouth which struck my opponent right in the back engulfing him in flames. Taking the opportunity while it presented itself I decided to make sure he got the job done.

As this thought hit me a brief red glow surrounded my arms and legs. When the glow faded the gauntlets and grieves that made up Gilgamesh ,that was used on Sasuke, appeared. Focusing my chakra to my right gauntlet, I was not surprised when a flame appeared within my hand.

"**Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Fireball)**." Just as the words left my lips I held the hand outward as a jet of flame shot out towards where I knew my opponent was inside the flames of my previous jutsu. When the attack hit a wall of flame appeared in front of me as the flames fed off each other becoming more powerful. After about a minute the flames died down allowing me to see the charred remains of Rudra. Dismissing Gilgamesh and thinking I'd overdone it just a little I turned to leave the room.

"**Wait**."

The familiar voices caught me by surprise forcing me to turn back around. When I did, I found the eyes of the two swords staring at me intently.

"**Yes wait, we have been waiting for a long time.**" Stated the red sword though I supposed I shouldn't have been as neither of the ogres I had faced had had heads or mouths with which to speak.

"**Yes a very long time**." Spoke the blue one its deeper voice echoing in the quite cave.

"**For someone stronger than us.**"

"**Someone who can control us.**"

"**My name is Agni**."

"**And my name is Rudra**."

"**You shall take us with you, we shall be a great help to you.**" Said both together surprising the blonde with the request though only his raised eyebrow showed this.

"Okay but on two conditions." I said calmly after a few seconds of thought.

"**Name them**." Said the two swords instantly.

"Firstly I want to know everything you know about this place and how I can get out and back into the forest." Said the white haired boy before looking pointedly at the two quietly demanding the answers.

"**This place is known as the Temin-ni-Gru and has been known that way since the great battle two thousand years ago. It is called that because this is a place were Demons dwell**." explained Agni.

"**You are currently twenty four meters under what has been named the S-class section of the Forest of Death since the shinobi first appeared.**" Stated Rudra.

"**To return to the forest floor you must go up those forty feet. You have already gone twenty of the total ninety eight meters**." Explained Agni.

"**You must also defeat each of the guardians you come across as only then will you be allowed to proceed or else you will die here as have all those who have tried to take the power we hold before you came. Since you are here you have obviously defeated Cerberus meaning you've beaten three of the total six needed to get back into the forest.**" Finished Rudra.

"I see." I said thoughtfully.

'_They also said they are guardians and that others have tried to come here for their power before me. So with each defeat I gain more power and I can get closer to my goal or half of it at least. Still this turn of events defiantly works in my favor since I can learn more since I don't learn anything training under Kakashi-teme_.' I thought with a smirk.

"Okay one more thing though. No talking unless if it's a question from me or if it's something important." I stated finally pointing to each of the swords in turn.

"**Fair enough.**" Stated Agni.

"**As you wish**." Stated Rudra.

With that said I grabbed each of the swords, Agni with my right and Rudra with my left, before turning towards the gates. As I did the blades of the swords were engulfed in their respective elements just as I let lose several experimental slashes. Placing the two hilts together I was surprised when they seemed to meld together forming one large double bladed sword as wind and fire began to encircle me. Sending several more slashes out, I launched several blades of wind enhanced fire at the gate which not only cut through it but melted the places they hit before he pulled the blades apart.

"**Impressive.**" Said Rudra as I finished my swings only for me to come out of my stance and hit each of the hilts against the other

"No talking." I said again looking at the two faces intently getting silence from each of them.

"Good." Satisfied with the silence I dismissed them and was not surprised when they each burst into particles of light before being absorbed into my body as my eyes glazed over.

When I came out of my daze I moved to leave the room only to remember my ruined coat. With a quick seal I created a single Kage Bunshin to hold my coat once I removed it. Following this it exposed both my fishnet clad body and the Demon world's Amulet ((The Sames as Dante's)). I also removed the thigh holster for the guns before placing another jacket on and dismissing the clone.

After I did this I grabbed a scroll from my jackets inner pocket and placed it on the floor. With a quick swipe of my blood covered finger I found yet another holster made of brown leather on the scroll though this one was worn on my shoulder like a backpack would be.

Placing the guns in their places in the holster I strapped it on over my jacket and secured the strap across my chest before sealing my thigh holster within the scroll.

While I was at it I also took the time to seal away the scroll I'd gained from the Ame genin earlier. Standing to my feet and pocketing the scroll, I moved through the destroyed gates and into the darkness once more leaving the ruined jacket behind.

((Outside the Forest of Death))

Outside of the forest Anko scowled as she took in the scene before her. They had indeed found the bodies of the grass genin outside the forest, each of them with their face missing. She knew of only one person who could and would do something as twisted as this. Just the thought of that man brought enough hatred to her that everyone close to her shivered at the look in her eyes.

As she stood to her feet she absentmindedly instructed those gathered to alert the Hokage of the situation and summon the ANBU to enter the forest. With her orders given she herself entered the forest ready to have a nice long bloody conversation with the man that ruined her life.

((Ruins of Temin-ni-gru))

I had slept for two hours near the gate Agni and Rudra were guarding to regain my energy. Now with my energy regained he moved with a purpose as he sought out his next challenge.

As emerged from the darkness of the tunnel he found himself standing within a large arena. The arena reminded him of the Coliseums' I'd read about within his clan's library. This was mostly because he was surrounded by nothing but stone as even the seats I could see were made of stone. On the other side of the arena two torches came to life with eerie blue flames. Finally from above, I could make out the massive form of a bridge though it was missing its center.

'_Hm that reminds me I need to check up on the gaki and see how things have been going in Wave_.' I thought upon seeing the bridge.

Unfortunately for me, I hadn't made it ten feet before something happened. I stopped walking as out of nowhere several creatures seemed to materialize all around me. These creatures had whitish grey skin with red veins running all over their bodies. They had two red horns sticking up out of their heads and some on their backs as well acting as spikes. I noticed each of them carried a scythe the blade of which seemingly made of red energy.

'_The Abyss? __What the hell is this_.' I thought my face expressionless.

"I don't have time for this shit." I muttered

Summoning Yamato, I watched with narrowed eyes as the creatures approached. As if things were moving in slow motion I watched as two of the demons jumped and moved to bring their blades down on me. Moving quickly I smacked the two blades away with the sword still in the sheath before quickly turning and slicing a third demon in half vertically haven drawn Yamato mid turn. Parrying another attack from my side he moved quickly and slashed another demon in half vertically.

Almost casually I leaned back dodging a swipe from another demons scythe only to split it up the middle with a quick swipe of Yamato. Finally having enough of the games I charged towards the remaining five my blade a blur before I finally came to a stop having passed all of them. Just as I stopped each of the demons were split in half as their blood sprayed out. Standing to my full height I scowled as I sheathed my blade and dismissed it before walking off towards the next guardian, I was more than ready to get out of these damn ruins.


	11. The Demon Ruins Part 2

Chapter 11: Temi-ni-gru Ruins Part. 2

Sarutobi sat back with a sigh as he contemplated the news he'd received earlier in the day. Several ANBU squads had investigated the forest earlier that day searching for any signs of the grass gennin squad that was being impersonated only to find nothing. One squad however had managed to find Anko and had immediately had her admitted into the hospital.

Apparently Anko had encountered one of the intruders who had turned out to be none other than her former sensei, and Sarutobi's former student Orochimaru. To make matters worse Orochimaru had managed to mark Sasuke with a cursed seal and was also threatening to attack the village if they cancel the rest of the exam. Taking a puff from his pipe he couldn't help but think that this exam was going to be troublesome.

* * *

((Temin-ni-gru Ruins))

It took me about twenty minutes to arrive at where my next challenge would be having felled three more groups of Abyss's. While they had proved to be a minor challenge they had successfully allowed me to work off the frustration with this entire situation in a very constructive yet bloody manner. As I entered the doorway at the end of the stone walkway I found himself in a large room the walls of which were lined with candles. In front of me sat a set of steps leading up to what appeared to be a stage while to the side was an organ with golden pipes traveling up the wall.

My observations were halted however as he noticed a swarm of bats converging on a single point in front of him. As they continued to converge the form of a woman could be made out. She had light green skin with long blood red hair she wore no shirt but had parts of her hair hanging down her front to cover her rather large D-cup breast. She wore what looked to be a long black skirt which completely covered her lower half though I was surprised as I noticed that the bats were actually forming the skirt as they converged upon her while those that didn't flew behind her.

Finally I noticed the fangs she had within her mouth. All in all it was enough to make me blush a bright shade of red though I reigned in the impulse. The woman laughed as she noticed the reaction she had elicited from me with her appearance. The sound was sweet on my ears and I would've taken her for a water goddess if I didn't know she was a demon.

"**Welcome sir, I take it this is your first time here**." Said Nevan sensually as she approached me.

"Yeah, it is. You'll be nice to me won't you?" I said with a grin.

"**Of course I will**." Stated the woman as she walked around me taking in my appearance.

"**I'll treat you so nicely you'll never want to leave**." Stated the woman as she came to stand in front of me.

"Heh…I doubt that. I was actually in the middle of something important when I was thrown down here." I stated, catching the woman by surprise.

The woman smirked down at my words. Of course she knew exactly who I was as she could feel the demonic energy flowing within me. At first she had dismissed it simply believing it was the auras of the beaten guardians. That is at least until she felt the power in my blood, blood she had believed to have been wiped out.

"**Very well I'll make you a deal**." Said the woman getting a raised eyebrow from me.

"**If I win our battle you will stay here with me until your death. Should you win however not only will I relinquish my soul to you, but I shall teach you everything you'd ever need to know about women. And I do mean everything**. " she stated running her hand over the crotch of my pants at the end as she turned to walk away.

I blushed at the action my face lighting up more than Hinata's ever had. As she walked away I took that time to shake my head and clear the blush from my face hopefully without her noticing the affect she'd had. Looking up I found I was just in time to see her turn and blow him a kiss a purple mist like substance coming from her mouth. Suddenly the bats that had been quietly flying around behind her came up in front of her.

I smirked at the sight already having formed a plan. My hands blurred through a chain of seals before I stopped and called the name of the opening technique.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**"

Holding my hand in front of my mouth, I blew outwards sending a blast of wind towards the Succubus. The blast hit picking up Nevan and launching her and her bats towards the wall behind her. However I was right behind it. The Devil arm, Gilgamesh, appearing on me as soon as Nevan hit the wall, I threw out a punch that the succubus just barely dodged resulting in a small crater being made in the wall much to the surprise of the demoness.

Before I could make a move however Nevan spun in her place at high speeds the bats spinning with her becoming a makeshift blade which I quickly dodged by jumping back. Touching down I charged right back at her upon seeing a whole opening in the bat shield. Before Nevan could complete whatever attack she had planned I appeared in front of her punching her so hard she flew back and slammed into yet another wall making a small crater.

Dismissing Gilgamesh, I quickly bring a kunai from my Kunai holster before launching it at the recovering demon. Still far from finished I quickly ran through the seals necessary before that one kunai turned into fifty much to the Nevan's shock. Suddenly the bats surrounding Nevan flew upwards into several smaller swarms before blast of lightning began to rain down in front of her before shooting towards me destroying each of the kunai along the way.

It was only thanks to my training in the Trickster style that I was able to dodge all the bolts of lightning. Looking up my eyes went wide upon finding Nevan no longer in front of me. Not seeing her in he came to the conclusion she was behind him just in time for a blast of lightning to strike me in the back. I winced just before I puffed out of existence.

Nevan's eyes widened at that just before another me appeared crouched low in front of her before delivering a rising kick to the jaw with such force that she was launched into the air.

Channeling chakra to my feet and hands, I pushed off the ground and appeared behind the stunned and flying demoness. Before she could react she found herself wrapped within a pair of arms just as the momentum of her flight stopped and she suddenly found herself flying upside down. With a roar, I spun them both within the air with Demonic chakra surging around them serving to speed them up even more.

"You lose. DEVILS RENGE!!!" I roared as I released her just before we hit the ground causing her to fall head first.

Having released my burden however I managed to land on my hands before pushing off the ground and doing a corkscrew in midair to land on my feet facing my opponent. As I looked over, I found Nevan sprawled out in a large crater in the ground there was even cracks spider webbing towards me.

Mindscape:

"**Excellent move and using a Kage Bunshin to position himself was a nice idea. I'll give him a 10.**" Said Cerberus.

"**Can we get a slow mo of that landing?**" asked Rudra his brother nodding his head beside him just as the move repeated itself with a slow motion on the landing.

"**You see that. To be able to land like that on his hands and flip to his feet like that was a stunning show of acrobatics. Definitely a 10.**" Exclaimed Agni with Rudra nodding next to him.

"**I'll have to agree with you guys there. While that move actually did some damage to him as well he still managed to pull off those acrobatics. On top of that did you see the collateral damage? Look at the landscape there's a giant crater with spider web cracks running all across the floor. Definitely a 10.**" Said Rebellion with a laugh.

Real World:

Ignorant of the critiquing of my…collection of souls I stood panting as I slowly regained my breath. As I moved over to Nevan, but I was surprised to see she was still alive even though I was pretty sure that should've broken her neck.

"**Alright, you win I'll help you. Come see me when your ready, master**." Spoke Nevan with a sigh as she lay on the ground in more pain than she'd ever experienced.

Before I could say anything however streaks of white and purple lightning began to arch off her body before it was engulfed in a white light. When the light cleared he found himself holding an odd looking guitar. It held no strings instead having streaks of purple lighting streaming down it. Like usual I began to glow though this time I glowed a soft purple as my eyes glazed over. When I came to he smirked at the knowledge I'd gotten about my new Devil Arm it burst into particles of light.

"Four down, one to go." I said with a smirk before I walked off into the darkness once more.

* * *

((Forest of Death, Tower))

Hinata sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of the room her team was staying at within the tower. They had entered the tower earlier in the day and were the second team to make it only thirty minutes after the team from Suna. She shivered at that thought the memory of the massacre she had witnessed earlier in the day coming back to her. Turning her head she found that she wasn't the only one who was still awake.

Both Shino and Kiba were still awake each of them in the same position she was in. she could tell because Kiba was petting on Akamaru still trying to calm the pup down. Shino was a bit harder to figure out but seeing how stiff he was gave away the fact he was still awake, along with the fact he was still wearing his sunglasses.

Thankfully they were staying in a completely different section of the tower than the sand team. Though this thought didn't really give her much comfort, she didn't want to be in the same building as someone who could kill as casually as that red headed Suna-nin. Taking a deep breath she exhaled silently praying that these next few days would end quickly.

* * *

((Temin-ni-gru Ruins))

I sighed as he approached the end of the tunnel. For the last thirty minutes demons had been coming at him in waves. As he emerged from the tunnel he found himself once again within the forest, judging by the amount of trees surrounding him at least. He frowned as he noticed the moon shining above him and wondered just how long he'd been within that damn cave.

Such thoughts however were abruptly derailed as he spotted what lay ahead of him. What had caught his attention was the mass of rocks ahead of him entangled in vines. He'd nearly looked it over before he spotted the horns, which told him that what he had thought were rocks was in actuality a demon, most likely sleeping.

'_So that's the final guardian._' I thought with a smirk.

As he moved closer he jumped back as it was suddenly engulfed in flames and released a shockwave that set all the trees aflame. When the flames died down the boy raised a single eyebrow, the only sign of his surprise. The beast appearance was strange to say the least.

The demon was dark; looking like a giant piece of charcoal with limbs in my opinion. It walked on four legs each having scale-like skin covering them three toes on each foot. From the waist up however it had a more humanoid appearance meaning a torso and two arms. A pair of long horns rested atop his head and a single tail swung behind it. Each of its feet as well as the end of its tail was covered in fire while it also had what looked to be wings made of fire. Finally he noticed the giant zweihander-like sword it held in its left hand which was also covered in fire.

My observation however came to a screeching halt as the sound of laughter began to echo through his mind. After a few minutes the laughter slowed to a stop as Kyuubi spoke up though he was still doing a bit of snickering.

"**That is Berial, the so called Conqueror of Fire Hell. I had a run in with him a while back and used him like a training dummy. Trust me he's got nothing all you need to do is avoid his wild swords swings and lunges and you're good. Hit him in the face a couple times and at the base of his tail and you'll put him down.**" Said Rebellion after regaining his calm.

"_So is that why his face is like that?_" asked the former blonde curiously. If Kyuubi made him like that then he could forgive his ugliness.

"**No he's always been that ugly.**" Said Rebellion before his laughter returned.

'_Well there goes forgiveness._' I thought with a smirk.

"**Not everyone is as handsome as you Master.**" Spoke Nevan surprising me.

'I didn't know we could speak like this Nevan." I said calmly hiding my surprise.

"**Yes well Cerberus isn't much of a talker and you told the brothers not to talk so it's understandable.**" Explained Nevan getting a mental nod from me.

"**Also just so you know you can also summon us in our bodies if you like. Just think about our bodies instead of our weapon forms before calling us out.**" Said the succubus getting another nod from me which I blushed at the thought of Nevan's body.

"**Ahh the Human World, it's been a while.**" Spoke the demon its voice a deep baritone breaking my mental conversation.

I sighed before summoning Rebellion to my hand. Placing the tip on the ground, I channeling some chakra into my legs, I spun with such force I sent a wave of wind out in all directions that was so fierce it pushed the trees back and blew out the flames that had been on them.

"**How curious. Two thousand years ago there were no humans who could do that...Except '_them_****'.**" Spoke Berial as it turned its eyes on me.

"Really now. You ready to make it another 2000 Years." I said with a smirk.

"**SILENCE!!!**" Berial roared in rage before thrusting his sword down at me tip first. As the sword came down I went up having stepped to the side and jumped. As I reached the apex of jumping, I crouched as if to jump again while pumping chakra to my feet. Just as I did a black and white transparent platform appeared beneath me which I used to jump again bringing himself face to face with Berial.

Almost as soon as I was I lashed out with Rebellion leaving several gashes in the demons face then as if swinging a baseball bat I spun and after channeling chakra to my right arm struck Berial with a strike that not only left a gash but sent him falling to the ground. Quickly climbing to his feet Berial glared at me only for his eyes to widen at the sight in front of him.

Having dismissed Rebellion and summoned Gilgamesh, I quickly ran up on the downed demon. I quickly appeared above the demon right fist cocked back before delivering a massive punch to the top of the demons head sending it face first into the ground. Pushing off of my fist I shot myself backwards just as Berial was consumed in flames.

Deciding to end it quickly as I still needed to get back to my team, I quickly formed the necessary seal and formed at least fifty clones. Without a word each of the clones surged forward and like the original began running circles around the giant target. As I ran, I quickly pulled out two explosive tags and channeled some chakra into them before sticking them on the underside of the beast tail at the base.

This kept on with more clones being created every time the numbers got too low. Finally I had enough and looked over finding Berial panting and covered in gashes from the clones that had managed to hit him.

"**You surpassed my abbilities. ****How Shameful...**" Berial said in a grunt

"You could stay and die, or you can walk your ugly ass though the Gates of Hell. It's your call, pal." I said calmly.

"**Never. I've retreated once in my life I will never do so again.**" Stated the demon

I smiled however didn't bode well for Berial as it was not a happy type of smile. No this smile spoke of bloodlust and the evil glint in the my eyes was an even bigger clue.

"Katsu." I muttered as I formed a single one handed seal.

Suddenly there was a large explosion from beneath the demon that was so powerful it blew it up into the air. I smirked at the sight as my clones had placed explosive tags all over the underside of the demon in layers though making sure to avoid the fire surrounding the demon. They'd even placed some on the demons legs, arms, and neck.

When the smoke cleared there was nothing left of Berial except a small sphere of light that was floating where his body had been. Sticking out his hand he watched as the ball speed towards him before there was a flash of light. When the light cleared however he held an all new weapon.

Unlike the others that looked somewhat normal this one was clearly demonic. It was positioned on the back of his left shoulder and was silver in color. It took the form of a giant skull with large glowing eyes blood red in color. Unlike with a human skull the teeth weren't horizontal but vertical and it had what looked like wings coming out on each side. Yep, the original version of Lucifer.

Like usual my eyes glazed over as I got the information on the original weapon. Once the life returned to my eyes however it burst into particles of light. Suddenly the ground began to shake as a piece of it shot up. When it stopped I found myself looking up at what looked to be a mirror with stairs leading up to it.

"**Ha! I told you there would be a portal when you beat the last guardian.**" Stated Rebellion smugly causing me to sigh abit.

Ignoring the Devil Arm I walked up the steps until I stood in front of the mirror. Oddly enough the mirror seemed to be made of water though I ignored this and stepped through the mirror. When I emerged on the other side I was surprised to find himself standing in front of five ANBU members.

After the ANBU members were positive of who he was he agreed to meet with the Hokage as soon as he finished the exam. I had also been informed that while I'd been trapped in the S-class section my teammates had had a run in with the traitor Sannin Orochimaru who they believed to still be within the forest. With that knowledge in mind I dashed off into the forest to track down my teammates as the ANBU moved in a different direction.

Unknown to me or the ANBU members a shadowed figure smiled in satisfaction as I emerged from the mirror. That satisfaction was only increased as he spotted the demon world amulet worn around my neck. With his suspicions confirmed the figure decided to make his departure as he could now finalize his plans.

'_Soon. Soon it shall begin._' Thought the figure before fading into the shadows.

* * *

I sighed tiredly from his position in one of the higher branches in a tall tree. I'd opted against any further physical searching for my teammates for the night since I was simply too tired to search anymore now. Instead I had sent several clones to scour the forest in my place to give me the location of Team 7 while I rested.

I'd also opted against resting on the ground since it was an easy way to be ambushed if you had no one to guard you. Instead I'd chosen to sleep within the trees knowing no one would suspect anyone to sleep up there though I did have a Kage Bunshin henge'd as an owl to keep watch. Secure in that knowledge I allowed himself to slip into sleep.

When my eyes opened, I found myself within the confines of my mind. The place was a large forest with plants and flowers of all kinds littered everywhere.

This forest however was always enshrouded in darkness for there was no sun in this place. Instead the full moon hung high in the sky at all times shining down on the place. my body moved on its own accord towards whatever had pulled me here.

Finally after several minutes of travel I found himself within a clearing standing in front of a small hut. As I moved near it the door opened on its own accord and I found myself moving through the threshold into a sudden darkness.

"Welcome master." Came the sultry voice I immediately recognized as Nevan's.

Almost as soon as the words hit my ears I found the darkness receding if only a little bit. When he could finally see he found Nevan sitting before him on a large bed. All around the space they were in candles were lit giving just enough light for me to see her. Standing to her feet Nevan moved over to me who found myself watching her hips sway as if in a trance. Suddenly she was behind me her hands running along my frame as she removed my coat which soon fell to the floor. ((Yeah...Forgot to mention, In the story The OC Devil hunter has the same appearance as Dante))

"**You know you really are a handsome devil**." whispered Nevan into my ear before licking it softly.

"**Allow me the honor of showing you how to satisfy any woman of any kind my master**." She whispered before leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw line.

"On one condition." I said softly, my hand squeezing the flesh that made up her rear.

"**Anything my master**." Replied Nevan instantly as she lay kisses along my neck.

"No biting" I said causing her to freeze just as she had opened her mouth to bite down.

"**Agreed.**" she said softly her fangs turning to normal length canines as she slowly rained kisses across my face before our lips met.

* * *

I awoke with a jolt as his clones dispersed themselves sending him their memories of the night. One of them had apparently managed to find Team 7 sometime during the night and had dispelled itself allowing the others to gain its knowledge. Apparently it had spoken to Sakura who informed it that Sasuke was still unconscious after the encounter with Orochimaru who had left some strange mark on the boy's neck after he bit him and Naruto had fended off a demon hoard that came out of nowhere that had the same curse marks and got tired fighting so he's resting now. I frowned at that bit as I knew someone like Orochimaru wouldn't just come here to put a hickey on his male teammate, at least he hoped that was the case.

If that wasn't bad enough than Sasuke had to make things worse by loosing their scroll so now they needed another one. That was ok though since there were at least three teams between me and the team so one of them would have the needed heaven scroll. With that thought in mind I shaked my hair abit before leaping off.

* * *

As the sun rose over the forest pink hair swayed as Sakura fought against her body struggling to stay awake having just used what little energy she'd had to throw a shuriken at a squirrel. From their position the team of Oto-nin smirked at the state of the girl before leaving their position and heading towards the girl.

"Up all night?" questioned a voice making the girls head snap up only to widen as she saw the sound shinobi standing in front of her.

"That is no longer necessary. Wake up Sasuke and the other kid, we want to fight them."

"What are you talking about? I know someone named Orochimaru is really pulling the strings in the shadows. What is his purpose?!" Yelled the pinkett shocking the sound-nin.

"And what the hell is that weird mark on Sasuke-kun's neck? I don't get it you do this to them and now you want to fight them." Finished the girl panting for breath.

"I wonder what that man is thinking." muttered the mummy of the team towards his teammates.

"Hearing that we can't let you go. I'll kill this bitch and then the rest of them" stated the black haired sound-nin with a smirk as he began to walk towards the girl.

"Wait Zaku." Spoke the mummy getting a questioning look from his teammate.

"You're not very good are you? A recently overturned stone, different colored dirt and the grass doesn't grow here. Meaning a booby trap, which is rather useless unless it goes unnoticed." Spoke the mummy as he exposed the trap for his teammates to see.

"So that was why she threw that shuriken earlier, so that the squirrel didn't set off the trap." Said the now identified Zaku.

Then with matching smirks all three of them took to the air jumping over it only to have a log come swinging down from above. Zaku snorted and placed his palm on the log just before it blew apart.

"Frankly speaking you have no talent. Someone like you needs to work harder. You stand no chance against us." Said the mummy as the trio continued their air approach.

Just as they were about to come down on the girl they were intercepted by a green blur and thrown off course each feeling as if they were hit in the gut by a brick.

"Konoha Senpu!" exclaimed a voice as they were thrown.

As the blur touched down Sakura felt her eyes widen at the sight before her. For there standing in front of her was a boy clad in form fitting green spandex wearing orange leg warmers with one hand held behind his back. His dark black hair was slicked into a bowl cut and though she was behind him she knew he had large eyebrows.

"It seems you guys should also work harder." Spoke the boy while looking at the recovering sound gennin.

"Who are you?" questioned the mummy.

"I am 'Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast', Rock Lee."

"Lee-san why?" questioned Sakura in shock.

"As I told you before I will protect you until I die." Stated Lee confidently.

'_From what I can tell Sakura-chan is no condition to fight, Sasuke's out, and Naruto-kun is nowhere around. If that's the case I shall defeat these three myself. Yosh!_' thought Lee before a smirk found itself onto his face.

"This sucks! Why can't we find any weak teams!" exclaimed Ino as she threw her hands up into the air.

"Because there are no teams weaker than ours. Awhile back I'd have said team seven was but according to pops Naruto was gennin level at age seven. If that's true than he was only fooling around at the academy and is already levels ahead of us. As for Rett...Hell I dont even know the guy well enough to know what his leval is, but he said to have slaughtered 500 bandits in a solo assault. so that proabualy makes him around Mid-Jounin" Said the lazy ninja ignoring the looks sent at him from his teammates.

"Plus they have the super genius Sasuke-kun." Said Ino getting a snort from the boy.

"I don't know about that, people like him usually crumble under the pressure." Stated Shikamaru without opening his eyes.

"Look Sasuke and Naruto is out cold, also looks like Sakura's fighting and Rett's not here." Said Choji pointing over to his right.

"What!" Exclaimed both Ino and Shikamaru before looking in his direction.

Sakura panted in exhaustion as she watched the sound gennin close in on her. Off to the side Lee laid face down in the dirt having been double teamed and knocked out by the two gennin. As they had gone to finish him however she had rushed in determined to repay him for helping her. She had attempted to surprise them by throwing a handful of shuriken only to have them blown back at her by the spiky haired ones jutsu.

After the winds died down she found herself on her knees with her hair in the grip of the kunoichi that she had unfortunately forgotten. In her desperation to be useful she'd even cut off her own hair with a kunai and tried going on the offensive once again. For a while she had thought she was doing well avoiding the spiky haired ones jutsu via Kawarimi at least until he got tired of her and blasted her into a tree back first.

From their position within the bushes team ten went wide eyed at the situation Sakura found herself in. Ino's eyes narrowed as she drew a kunai and prepared to charge in only for a voice to cut through the clearing making everyone freeze.

"You guys have a pretty jacked up notion of fair play, and it's beginning to fucking piss me off."

Following the voice everyone went wide eyed as they found the speaker. For there standing on a branch of a tree and leaning against the trunk was none other than me of team seven. What caught several peoples attention however was the large sword I held in my hand with the tip resting on the branch.

Well as the say...the hero; or better yet, the 'devil' likes to make an entrance.

"Rett-san" whispered Sakura quietly though in the silence it was heard by everyone.

Before anyone could say anything a large blast of air streaked towards me from Zaku's outstretched hand. As it neared however I disappeared before appearing on another branch on the opposite side of the clearing though I no longer held Rebellion.

"So you're looking to play huh." I said causing all heads to whip in his direction.

"Alright I guess I've got some time to kill." I finished with a smirk.

Suddenly the boy's eyes turned cold as a powerful surge of killing intent suddenly filled the clearing. The results were immediate as each of them collapsed to the ground in a cold sweat as I hopped out from the branch and approached them. Oddly enough only the Oto-nin were effected as even though Naruto, Sakura and the hidden members of team ten only felt as if they were suddenly protected.

"What's wrong, don't tell you can't fight someone who can actually fight back." I stated though the smirk on my face said I knew what was truly wrong with them.

Zaku even though he was shivering managed to raise his hand and ignoring Dosu's pleads to do otherwise fired yet another blast at me. Once again the boy disappeared only this time he appeared behind the downed Oto-nin with his arms held in his hands.

"You know these arms of yours are an annoyance." I stated calmly.

Then before anyone could blink I twisted his arms before a loud cracking sound was heard. Zaku screamed his pain before the sound was silenced as his face was slammed in the dirt sending him into unconsciousness. Turning to the other two I ignored the females whimpering as he spoke.

"Leave your scroll, collect this trash, and go."

Almost as soon as the words left my mouth the killing intent I was exuding disappeared. It took a moment for the words to register before Dosu did as told slipping his hand into his pouch and placing the scroll on the ground. Standing shakily to their feet the two conscious Oto-nin grabbed the third and took off. Sighing quietly I spoke up once more.

"You can stop hiding now." Said the former blonde as he turned an eye to the hiding members of team ten before looking up into the trees.

Almost at once the members of team ten emerged from the bushes with Tenten and Neji dropping down from the trees. With a sigh the boy picked up the scroll before chucking it at Shikamaru who caught it with a stunned look on his face.

"That's for trying to help. I heard you convince Ino into fighting and saw you guys about to hop out. Still as it stands you guys just would've ended up in a troublesome situation since I doubt any of you know more than one of your family techniques." Said Naruto answering the unasked question.

"What about you Ten-chan you have both already?" asked the blonde getting a negative shake of the head from the weapons mistress.

Pulling out a scroll from his pouch he opened it before biting his thumb and spreading the blood onto the kanji marking within it. There was a puff of smoke and four more scrolls appeared two heavens and two earths much to everyone's shock.

"I beat a team from Ame yesterday after they caught me in a bad mood. Since I cut off a limb on each of them I helped myself to their earth scroll since I figured they wouldn't need it. Then I passed three more teams this morning on my way here." Explained at the incredulous look Tenten threw him.

"So that's it, you're just giving us the scrolls?" asked Shikamaru shocked.

"I only gave you those because you and Choji were the closest things Naruto has to friends during the academy. Otherwise I'd have kept them the less competition the better as far as I'm concerned." Said the boy as Tenten scooped up an earth scroll and he resealed the rest before putting the master scroll away.

Before anyone could comment however a surge of chakra washed over the group. Turning to the source they found Sasuke rising up behind them dark purple chakra surging around him as black markings spread across his face. As he looked up the group found themselves looked into a pair of blood red Sharingan eyes two comma like markings inside of them.

"Fight me, dobe." Demanded the Uchiha as he stood to his feet.

I shrugged then; faster than anyone could react, I had drawn Ivory and fired a single shot hitting him in the center of the head. As it hit the boy was picked up before slamming into the back of the tree that had sheltered him unconscious as the markings covering him receded. As they turned towards me holstering the weapon as if nothing had happened.

"RETT-BAKA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR." Screamed Sakura only to go quiet as she suddenly found a sword pointed right at her throut with Naruto glaring at her heatedly.

"He just saved your ass and that's the thanks he gets. And if you don't remember the teme asked for it and he's only knocked out. Now if you don't stop your screeching which by the way has most likely given away our position to everyone in the forest you'll get what he got." Threatened the boy heatedly as Sakura once more saw the image of a demon hovering behind the boy.

"Now Choji help me pick up the teme so we can get out of here. With the power surge he just gave off and pinky's screeching every shinobi in the forest will be heading this way. And I don't know about you guys but I find it far too troublesome to deal with that." I stated as I moved into the hollowed out tree with Choji right behind me while Shikamaru smirked at the wording.

Once they had everything collected the group as a whole made off towards the tower. With the fast pace they traveled with they made it in less then two hours. Opening the doors and entering the empty room they quickly figured out they needed to open the scrolls. As they did smoke erupted out of them which at the warnings of Neji, Naruto, and I. the group threw to the ground.

When the smoke cleared in front of them stood Ebizu, Iruka, and Kotetsu. Once everyone understood what was going on and I handed over this extra scrolls surprising the three they were escorted to and shown the rooms they would stay at for the duration of the exam.


End file.
